The Huntresses Weakness
by UltimateJuiceMan
Summary: Buck X Cav This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! this will be my first fanfic ever please feel free to give any ideas or criticisms. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

 **"One Ophor remaining"**

 **Bucks p.o.v**

I heard the comms come in signaling one enemy left. It was 3 of us against that one operator. Me, Jackal and Ash remained. The three of us were desperately trying to uncover the identity of the last operator. We haven't encountered them yet as we scanned the area of the simulation of a Biker ClubHouse. We were oblivious to who the last operator was. Dokkaebi was the first to get eliminated, before she was able to hack any of the phones, so went in blind. When we entered the building Thermite blew a hole in the reinforced wall in the garage. Dokkaebi peeked her head to get a steady shot at a running enemy and was hit by a head shot by Frost. Thermite proceeded through and killed not only Frost but Smoke also. I took out Alibi and Jackal got Bandit, but Bandit was able to blow Thermite back with a Nitro Cell.

"You getting anything?" I said to Jackal."Nothing Seb." he said as he scanned his eyenox gadget. Ash was in the basement of the clubhouse searching for the last enemy.

Suddenly we heard two faint shots come across Ash's radio. Her radio went out. Before we could react we heard an aggressive voice come onto Ash's radio."Caveira's Coming!"

Me and Ryad looked at each other in disbelief. "No...It can't be her!" I quietly said to myself. "Get ahold of yourself! We need to eliminate her and we need to do it fast." Jackal said to me. I realized time was winding down with only under 2 minutes left.

As we reached the bar area, I went towards the garage while Jackal scanned for footprints. He inevitably could not find any. I told Jackal over the comms to be careful.

As I walked into the garage area, I looked towards the hole that Jordan made earlier and I seen his corpse laying far behind it. I climbed down the ladder rather quickly to avoid being caught and interrogated

"Ryad, have you spotted her?" All I heard was silence. "Ryad?" "You there" I said, beginning to get nervous. "I'm coming for you..." I heard a soft but intimidating voice say over the radio

 **"Last friendly operator standing"**

I was the last one. Jackal got interrogated by Caveira. She was watching us. Preying on us, ready to pounce. That's what she did, waiting for the right moment to strike.

I sprinted down the hall, upstairs as fast as I could toting my C8-SFW, ready to fire at a moments notice. I spotted a shadow run by into the bathroom near the bar. I chased the shadow until I lost her near an exit. I entered the room with the stripper pole and I heard something rustle behind the couch. I pulled out a frag and cooked it for 3 seconds. I tossed it behind the couch and took cover behind the wall. Once I heard the explosion and I don't hear the sound of attackers winning, I ran in with my hand on my skeleton key trigger and was ready to fire again.

 **"10 seconds left"**

As I neared the couch I seen a dark figure with the face of death emerge from the couch and look at me, dead in the eyes.

Everything turned to slow motion. Caveira was one of the scariest sights I have ever encountered. But at the same time, she was beautiful….

She pulled up her shotgun, I pulled up mine. Both of our fingers grazed the trigger and we

opened fire.

 **"Draw"**

The simulation ended in a draw. Me and Taina killed each other with the skeleton key and Spas. "Fuck! I had her!" I yelled once I left the simulation room.

I regrouped with my comrades in the locker room to talk about the previous simulation. "Dammit!" Thermite said as he punched his locker. "Calm down Jordan, Mistakes and miscalculations happen, you learn from them." Eliza says to Jordan to comfort him in his rageful state. "I was hunting her and I couldn't find her, I need to improve my Eyenox." Jackal said to me, while I took off my gear.

" We'll get them next time." Dokkaebi said with an unusual smile. She seemed kind of ticked off that she was the first operator to drop. I understand how she felt, I've been there in our previous simulations. Everyone began to leave.

As I saw the last person leave, I slammed my hand against a locker, following with a jab that stung my knuckles. "Fuck!" "How could I let that happen!" I was furious, my blood was boiling. As I sat on a bench on the bench, I felt a warm embrace touch my shoulder. Without a moments notice, I jumped and backed up towards the locker with my knife in hand.

There she was. I didn't even hear her coming." Whew! You startled me there Taina! What are you doing here?" I said really nervous. My mind was racing. Did she see me freak out? Is she judging me for it? Did anyone else hear me? I let my anger get the best of me sometimes. " I apologize Sébastien. It's in my nature to be as quiet as possible." She was being abnormally friendly. From the stories I've heard and her attitude to most things, I thought she was pretty scary and bitchy. Without her face paint, she had outstanding beauty, with a body to complement.

"Uh- did you see... everything?" I said stuttering a little bit. "I did." She said calmly. Shit. I guessing my face told my feelings, because she tried to console me and didn't want me to think of her as someone who was judging. "Seb, we are two highly trained operatives in the same field. We challenge each other and push ourselves to the limit to get better." Why was she being so nice? Is there an alternative motive?

As she left, I returned to my barracks in the JTF-2 wing of the Hereford Base. I walked past Frost who was sitting on the couch brushing her hair, she seemed as if she just got out of the shower. I went to my room and closed the door softly. I sat down with my mind racing between anger and wonder. Why would someone so scary with a reputation of having a mean streak be nice and comforting to me?

 **Thanks for reading! I'll add more chapters if I receive positive feedback and or things that need improving sorry if it's too short!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cav's p.o.v**

"Oh my god! What was I thinking?!" I whimpered into my hands. My face was flushed with excitement and my cheeks were rosy from embarrassment. I buried my head into my pillow. I actually talked to him! I've never felt this way about someone in my life. I always thought of men as tools and aren't worth spending time or fawning over.

The reason I grew accustomed to Sébastien was while we were on a mission. The operation was 4 months ago. It was 10 p.m. We were stationed at the Chalet in France. We were in a stalemate with the White masks; me, Kapkan and Frost. We were in charge of protecting the Chalet for a set time before reinforcements arrive.

 **Flashback to 4 months prior**

Several waves of enemies swarmed in and the three of us decimated them all. But one White mask was able to attack me while I was extracting information for the reason they were attacking, when I was bashed in my ribs with a stroke from an assault rifle.

3 White mask surrounded me with several guns pointing at me. "What is your name and where are the others?!" One White mask screamed at me. "Foda-se!" (Fuck off!) I yelled at the terrorist. I got hit with another stroke of the gun, breaking my radio. The static from the radio came in notifying Rainbow that my comms went out. When they notice, the reinforcements arrived, consisting of Seb, Shurhat, Zofia, Eliza and Jordan. I was in the basement, slowly being tortured for information. The White masks thought they could beat it out of me but I wouldn't tell.

Kapkan and Frost faded out of the building and to the helipad to wait in the chopper. Fuze began to put in several cluster charges from the balcony killing several terrorists in the lobby. Eliza, Jordan and Zofia eliminated several terrorists outside around the perimeter. That left only Sébastien. He stormed through the basement, blasted a hole in the wall and blew 2 of the 3 terrorists away with his Skeleton key. The last one, he shot several bullets into his chest, riddling his body with oozing blood all over the wood floor and beer kegs. "You okay, Taina? Your mouth is bleeding. Can you walk?" He said with a calm, soothing voice. My ribs were bruised and I was coughing up blood. But it's nothing I haven't handled before. But I didn't have the energy to walk. "Thanks Sébastien for coming to the rescue. But they bruised my fuckin' ribs, I don't have the energy to walk." I said while blushing a little bit. I was in major pain but I didn't want to show it. He looked so concerned and worried that my injuries were really severe. I just held my stomach for a little.

"Hostiles clear, Buck did you Secure Taina?" I heard Jordan come over the radio. "Yes she's secured, ready for evac. Doc I'm bringing Caveira to the helipad she's in need of serious medical attention." Before I knew it, Buck picked me up Bridal Style with his gun clipped to his back and mine clipped to his side. Weakly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and chest. He talked to me so soft and calmly that it made my heart flutter.

My face was fully flushed with embarrassment, I closed my eyes and tried to cope with the pain. If I didn't have the face paint on, Seb could see my rosy red cheeks blushing. "Everything will be okay, Taina. I'm going to take you to Gustauve and he's gonna patch you right up!" He says with a cheesy smile. The way that his beard formed around his lips while he smiled was the most comforting thing I have ever experienced in my life.

As we reached the chopper, I began to lose consciousness and fell asleep in Buck's arms. Doc took care of me after that, taking me to the infirmary at the base. Once I was cleared to have guests, you could guess who was the first one to visit." Hey Ms. Trooper! You look like your making a speedy recovery." Buck said to me with a smile on his face, as he entered the room. He was wearing white camouflage pants with black combat boots. He also was wearing a Black V-neck T-Shirt, that hugged tightly around his chiseled chest and abs.

I stared at him for a minute zoning out. I don't catch feelings for anyone, but Buck is different..."Taina?" He says to me, snapping me from my trance. "Sorry I zoned out there. But thank you for checking up on me." "No problem! I'm going to let you get your rest, bye Taina." He says as he leaves the infirmary. As the door closes, I felt like I was melting from different emotions.

 **Back to the present**

I haven't always had the best relationships with men. The first boyfriend I had was when I was 16. Back in Brazil, I met someone and he was an asshole. He always tried to force me to do things that he wanted to do. One day he tried to force me down and he tried to rape me because I wouldn't give it up. At that age I was more agile and skinnier. I flipped him onto his back , I decked him and grabbed a pocket knife that I had in my bra and held it to his throat. I wanted to do it but I didn't. I ended up jamming the knife into his shoulder and I took it out, while he whimpered and cried I kicked him multiple times, until he got up and ran like the pussy he was. To this day I still haven't lost my virginity. That was 12 years ago before I joined Bope. Before I met Capitão or before I came to rainbow.

"I guess it's time to take a shower." I made my way to the shower and I turned the water on. When I removed my clothes, I looked at my body in the mirror. I had several scars on my body. I always thought of them as ugly and unladylike. That's one reason why I haven't laid down with a man yet. I feel like I would be judged if my body was exposed. I've been slightly insecure about my body not only because of my scars but also my features. I don't have large breasts, but their pretty perky. My best feature is my round ass but I still feel insecure, like I would never be good enough for anyone. I stepped into the shower. The warm water felt amazing, running down my body. "Damn! What a day! I wonder if Buck feels the way about me like I do about him..." I thought with a puzzled face. I washed away the remaining black lipstick and I stepped out of the shower to dry off. Once I finished I laid down and went to sleep.

 **Buck's p.o.v**

 **JTF-2 Wing of Hereford 6:00 a.m**

My eyes opened to dawn sunlight beaming through the window. The bathroom door was closed. Being the idiot I was, I still opened it without thinking because I just woke up. When I opened the door, I closed it back quickly. "Sébastien!" Frost yelled at me shortly after. "Whoops! Sorry Tina." I said pretty embarrassed. I just saw my best friend half naked! She fruitlessly tried to hold up her towel over her titties. But I erased that image in my mind. I returned to my room and waited for her to leave the bathroom. She knocked on my door. "Come in." I say. Tina entered the room with only her towel covering her body. "Bathrooms free. Next time you see the door closed, how bout ya knock?!" She said jokingly. Tina didn't seem as mad as I thought she would be. I returned to the bathroom and I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Once I got back to my room I changed into my normal clothes consisting of camouflage pants, a t-shirt and combat boots. I went to the mess hall for breakfast.

 **Mess Hall** 6:30 a.m

"Give me back my bacon asshole!" Thermite yells at Bandit, after Bandit snatched Thermite's bacon off of his plate. "Looks like everyone is wide awake." Maxim said to me as he entered the mess hall along with me. " Yeah, I see!" It was chaotic in the mess hall early in the morning like a cafeteria full of 5th graders. "You mean to tell me that you're could beat me in a race, Lad? Just because I've gotten older doesn't mean I can't dust your arse!" Thatcher says to challenge Sledge. " Come on, old man. I'm in perfect condition, you're age is gonna hold you back!" Sledge challenged back. As I grabbed my breakfast I joined the rest of the russians for breakfast. As I sat down, I greeted Tachanka and Fuze. Glaz had his headphones so it took a while for him to notice I was there. Once he noticed, he greeted me.

"Good morning Buck. How did the simulation go yesterday. I heard Dokkaebi was the first to go." He said with a small chuckle. Little did he know I was kind of angry at the question because of the result of the simulation. "It ended in a face off between me and Taina." I said coldly. "Woah. How did it turn into a 1 versus 1 situation?" His questions are aggravating me, but it was unintentional in his eyes. "It was me, Ryad and Eliza. Both of them got fuckin' interrogated by Caveira and I was the last remaining friendly on my team. Me and Cavi got into a shotgun fight, and we blew each other away ending in a draw." Something caught my attention. I called her Cavi. Also two tables over, sitting with Capitao, Jackal and Mira, there she was. She was staring directly at me. I think she might of heard her name and was confused to as why I said it. But her gaze was a different type. It looked like a look of lust and love. Once our eyes connected for 15 second both of us snapped away and we returned to our tables. She is so beautiful. Since she joined rainbow I always thought she was beautiful.

 **Flashback 2 years prior**

 **Operation Skull Rain**

 **Briefing room 2:00 p.m**

"These are our two new recruits." Director Six informs us. "Capitão, and Caveira. Welcome to Rainbow. I'll allow you to introduce yourselves." Capitão was the first one to speak. "My name is Capitão, I am apart of BOPE and I use a smoke bolt and fire bolt on my crossbow." He says with a slight grin. "My names Caveira and I am an expert in interrogations and extracting Information." She said. Her face paint was scary. She is on the tall side but has a very sexy body. She is easily one of the better looking females of Rainbow.

 **Back to the present**

"What got your eye?" Glaz asks me with a smile on his face. He was on to me. "It's nothing Tim." I responded quickly. I don't know how but I had a feeling he was going to turn around.

That's exactly what he did. "Oh! I get it!" He says pretty loudly. "Shhhh!" I hushed him. "I don't get it. What happened?" Fuze spoke up. He's clearly oblivious to the fact that I am starting to crush on Taina. Glaz says something to Fuze in Russian, I can't tell what he said. "Oh! Now I get it! Why not talk to her?" Fuze asks. "She'll eat him alive. She's a huntress remember that?" The old Soviet spoke up. "What makes you so sure of that?" I asked. "Because you're too soft at times." Lera chimes in. I didn't think she was paying attention to our conversation because of her having her earphones in like Glaz. "If you want to get with my girl, you're gonna have to have a backbone." She said.

"Damn, thanks for the vote of confidence. Assholes." I said jokingly, while eating my eggs. "I think I'm going to talk to her. I just want to wait for the right moment." I responded. As I went to bite down on a piece of bacon, I heard two people arguing. "You bitch! Why would you throw that fucking egg at me!" Bandit yells at Caveira. "Shut up asshole!" Caveira says with a fork in her hand. As she finished her sentence, I see Dominic's hand cock back.

Like last time with the simulation, everything turned into slow motion. My body began to move on its own. I leaped from my seat and dashed towards Bandit. With a swift move I grabbed his hand and I tripped him putting him on the floor. I wrenched his arm behind his back until he whimpered. He's supposed to be the tough guy around here. "Come on, Dom. You should know better than to raise your hand at a woman." I said calmly. If we weren't teammates and I'd kick your ass. Right here, right now." I whispered. Me and Bandit go way back, since Operation Black Ice. But he's always been an asshole, to everyone. "Now eat your food. And leave Cavi alone." I said. Why did I say that! I deserve to be scolded for that one. Once Bandit cowarded away. I turned my attention towards Taina. She appeared to be blushing. I was quite afraid that she might not like being called "Cavi"

"Thank you Seb. But you didn't have to do that. I could handled Dom by myself." She said. Her hands were behind her back like a schoolgirl. She looked so beautiful in that pose. "I know but I don't tolerate men putting their hands on women." I responded. "I guess I can call you my savior!" She says jokingly as she softly punches my arm. "Seb?" She said. "Yes?" "Can you come visit me later on tonight, please?" She asked me. I don't know how to react. It's been a minute since I've been invited into a girls room. "Sure Taina."

At that instant, she gave me a real relaxing hug and returned to her table. I retreated back to the Russians table and they all began to tease me. "Nice job, Romeo!" Tachanka said to me. "Good one!" Glaz said. I hope I'm ready for this night, I might be in for a rough ride...

 **Thank you for the reviews! I'm trying to get an upload schedule up! My best estimate for the next chapter will probably be Thursday. Next chapter will have brief sexual content, nothing too crazy. Thank you for reading you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: This Chapter is told in both point of views, but is more focused on Buck.** **Buck's p.o.v** **7:30 p.m** **Hereford base** **JTF-2 wing** Man what could she possibly want from me of all people? My mind was racing. Is she going to scold me for stepping in? Is she going to invite me to do something crazy? I can't stand it any longer. I took a shower and I washed away all the dirt and sweat from the day. Once I got out, I seen Frost walking towards the shower. "All done Seb?" Frost asked me. "Yeah I'm done. Where are you off to?" I asked. "I'm going to dinner with My beloved Max." She said dramatically, as if she was in the opera. Frost is my best friend. She's always been there for me and I'm always there for her. She's like my little sister. "Have fun Tina. I'll see you later." I said as I walked to my room. I changed into more comfortable clothes. I had on a black t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and a pair of Black Nike Roshe Run's. I combed my hair to the side and I exited the barracks. On my way to the Bope barracks, I ran into one of the new recruits, Aria. "Hello, Sébastien is it?" Alibi asked. She has a very thick Italian accent. "Yes, but you can call me Seb for short." "Nice to meet you! I'm still adjusting to things at Rainbow, I'm finally moved into the G.I.S barracks. Are you able to point me in the direction of the 707th SMB barracks? I need to speak with Chul Kyung." "They're just passed the Bosak sisters barracks, but Vigil is at the S.A.S barracks right now with Craig and Mark." "Ahh. Grazie, Seb. Arrivederci!" She said to me as she headed towards the S.A.S barracks. I wonder what she needed Chul for. He's pretty quiet for the most part. His best friends are BlackBeard and Mute. It's none of my business anyway. I was off again towards the Bope barracks when I was interrupted again by an argument between Castle and Thermite. They were arguing over football. "Dude, Fuck the 49ers! The Cowboys are so much better." Jordan yelled at Miles. "Dallas is fucking terrible! Don't try it!" Miles yelled back. "Hey guys, chill out!" I yelled in the mix. They both ceased their argument. "You two are like best friends you don't need to fight about different opinions." I lectured them and they cooled off. "My bad, man." Miles says, extending his arm for a hand shake. "Yeah my apologies, brother." Jordan replies. "Okay, talk to you guys later." I said. I looked at my watch and it was 7:50. Caveira is going to kill me. I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago. I arrived at the Bope barracks. I knocked softly. There was no answer. I knocked again and this time I heard a soft "Come in." I opened the door to pitch blackness. The windows were shut and the lights were off. I thought I heard something rustle behind me. I quickly turned and drew my knife. But it was too late. I was on my back. I felt a weight straddle my waist. I felt two soft sensations touch my chest. A glisen from the window revealed the scene to me. The infamous black and white skeleton makeup. My heart dropped into a pit of my stomach. Even with the makeup she was so hot. But the sight was enough to scare a war hero. Caveira got up and helped me up. She turned on the light. "That's for making me wait so long!" She said to me. "My apologies. I was held up with Miles and Jordan fighting." I explained. "It's okay, but next time I might do more than knock you down..." She said as she whips her blade out and rubs the dull end across my throat, with her body pressed tightly against mine, pushing me towards the wall. I whimper a little by instinct. She was still the most dangerous operator in Rainbow. I know not to piss her off. "Kinda bold, aren't we." I retorted. "Hmpf!" She sighed. She backed away and I asked her a question. "Taina, Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked. Those words just blurted out. I don't even know why I asked so suddenly. She approached me slowly. I thought she was going to scold me. I closed my eyes. I felt her hands touch my chest. Shortly after, I felt something touch my lips. She planted a kiss on my lips. She embraced me for at least 30-40 seconds before we broke away. We smiled at each other. "Does that answer your question?" She asked. "I wasn't expecting that!" I said admiring the kiss. She was wearing a black t-shirt without a bra, and short shorts exposing her thick legs and thighs. She was ready for bed. "Follow me. Capitão is at a bar with Jackal, he won't be back until later." She said to me. "Mhmm" I responded. As we entered her room, I couldn't believe my eyes. Caveira was a big fan of pink and a lot of girly things. She had teddy bears on her bed and she had pink sheets with a matching pink comforter. She sat on the bed and she welcomed me to sit and I accepted the gesture. I startec up a conversation with her. "Is it okay if I call you Cavi?" I say with some reluctance. "Cavi, huh? I like it, sure you can call me that." She says to me. I feel so nervous and calm around her at the same time. "So Cavi, why did Dom raise his hand at you?" I asked. "We were arguing because I said Mute was a better Anti-Intelligence operator than he was. That's only because he said I am too unlady like. I said in my field of work, you shouldn't need to be lady like to get a mission completed. Apparently to him my methods are over the top." She explained while holding her knife close to her tongue almost licking it. "Well, If he messes with you again I can deal with him!" I stood up with my hands at my side like superman. She cracked up laughing. **Cav p.o.v** He's unbelievably hot! He doesn't even know it! I love the way his t shirt fits around his muscles! Speaking to me about the hero talk, I fell more and more for him. "Well if he messes with you again, I can deal with him." He stood up with his hands at his sides like Superman. I started laughing uncontrollably. He was goofy but very handsome. I calmed myself, and stood up and we meet at a gaze. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I gave him a nice long kiss on the lips. I tipped him over back onto the bed, and straddled his lap. We made out so intensely, he pretty much I felt like a leaking pool. My makeup started to get on his shirt and his face. I felt his hands caress my body so delicately, it was driving me insane. I couldn't help myself. I started to moan with pleasure. Still engaged in the kiss, I guided his hands into my shorts. I felt him getting rock solid. He felt really big. I'm not even ready for this. But I'm 28 and I still haven't lost my virginity. I'm think Sébastien should be the one that takes it. His hand moved towards my breast. He flicked one of my nipples from under my shirt. I let out a soft quiet moan. I tried to keep it down. It's only 7:57 p.m. I'm positive no one is really sleep. I felt like I was forgetting something though. But my thoughts returned to this sexy man working his magic on me. His hands are like wonders. He now gripped my breasts softly,making me go insane. Sébastien was an animal. He pinned me down and put my head into the pillow. I grabbed one of his hands and pulled it to the wonderland. I guess he could take a hint well. Before I knew it my shorts were on the floor and my panties were pushed aside. I was really enjoying it now. I arched my back allowing him to find my g-spot with his finger. I'm starting to tighten up a little bit. I think I'm gonna cum. "I'm gonna cum! Oh my god! Oh yeah!" I moaned loudly. I couldn't control myself. He was doing this too well. Once I said that he stood up and took off his shirt. I think he's getting into it too. He knelt down beside the bed and he pulls me closer. He slid my panties all the way off and he inserted his tongue. I've never felt this way before. It felt entirely too good. He explored my insides like he was licking melting ice cream. "I think I'm ready." I said to him. "This is my first time… So be gentle please!" I said to him bashfully. Most of my makeup was all over his neck and his lips. He looked like a male version of me. I seen his bulge starting to poke through his boxers. He whipped it out and it left me dumbfounded. It looked about 8 inches and really thick. I had several emotions running through my body. There was fear, anxiety, excitement and wonder all colliding in my body. I braced myself to feel his embrace. Suddenly I heard my door knob jiggle and the door swung open. My heart dropped to my stomach. I knew that I forgot something. I was supposed to do Tina's makeup at 8:00 for her and Max's date! She walked in on us. Buck's hard cock was pulsing and I felt it on my leg. Séb went pale! He hurried and grabbed his underwear and put them back on and I did the same. Frost steps outside the door with her hand covering her eyes. "Tina what are you doing here?!" He shrieked. "I came to get my makeup done for my date!" She responded quickly. "I'm sorry for interrupting anything! I'll leave!" She said. "No! Don't worry about it! I was just leaving!" Sébastien said. He grabbed his pants, put them on and he headed for the door, but before he left, he told me to text him later. I gave him a smile and waved. As he left, Tina confronted me. "So you and Seb, huh?" She asked. "Yes and no. He's like my boyfriend but at the same time he's like my hero." I said while smiling. "Enjoy yourself girl, he's a good man." She said to me. Oh I know Tina, I know. **I did a complete revision for this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Update

**Hey guys! I know its been awhile since you've heard from me! I'm sorry for taking a leave, but I believe I'm back and better than ever. I just finished my first year of college and i'm free to write for the whole summer! I wrote two chapters in the time that I was gone and i'm going to release them shortly. They may be outdated with the operators due to the time that I was writing. In the story Director Harry hasn't come in yet. I'm also thinking of doing a time skip to bring everything up to date. This was being written during operation grim sky. I missed almost 3 seasons. My story may have been confusing to some of you reading. I'm sorry for that! I've mixed the perspectives of third and first person, and the tense of my words have been kind of confusing. I'm working on it! Keep the reviews and criticism coming. They are making me a better writer. My chapter 4 will go up tomorrow! Thanks for being by my side in this guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys its been a while! Thank you for being patient with me, I've been focusing on a lot of things lately and I am now able to continue writing again. For clarification, this story is being narrated by Buck and Caveira. Previously, I mixed the tense of the words and I switched the perspectives of third and first person. This is a first person story, being told in past tense. The events of this story will be a prequel to the next story i'm writing that will be told in third person present tense. Another clarification, this story is a bit outdated. I started this chapter during operation para bellum and I stopped writing during grim sky. Director Six is still the in office at the time and Harry hasn't come in yet. When I start my next story, it will take place during Phantom Sight. Thanks for Reading!**

 **Buck's P.O.V**

 **8:00 p.m**

 **Hereford Base**

 **Outside Bope Wing**

"Shit!" I quietly shouted. "I can't believe I was so careless! All I had to do was lock the door!" I slid down the wall in frustration of the events that just occurred. "It doesn't matter anyway, we haven't even been on a date or hung out yet, we're moving too fast!" As I stood up and made my way back to my barracks I come in contact with Rainbow's infamous nuisance. Bandit.

"Lord help me!" I thinking in my mind. "How ya doing Yen?" He asks. I hate that he calls me that. Everyone either calls me by my name or Buck but he abbreviates my name into "Yen". My blood started boiling, I'm still angry because of earlier. "Looks like you were having a fun night!" He takes a finger and smears the black and white makeup off of my face and shows me. "You fuckin' her?" Dom says with a chuckle. "That's none of your business, bastard!" I give him a violent shove towards the wall. His back slams against the wall. "Ack!" He shrieks in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He returns the favor with a push of his own. I tumble onto the ground. "I'll kick your ass!" Dominic yells at me. As he lunges towards me, I get on my feet and I throw a jab towards his temple.

The slow motion sensation once again made an entrance. From the corner of my eye I can see his arm going towards my ribs for a punch. We both connected our hits. I'm more muscular than him but he hits like a truck. My ribs stung badly! He winced as his forehead turned red from my jab.

As I charged at him, I was caught by a weight. I was pinned to my stomach by Thatcher. I look up and I see Jackal with Bandit in a Full Nelson.

"Apparently two of the oldest farts have to intervene!" Jackal yells into the mix. "Bloody hell! What are ye' two doing?!" Thatcher adds in. "He shoved me and I was defending myself!" Bandit lied.

Sometimes I can't stand this guy! He would really lie his way out of this situation. I felt like a school child, when Thatcher and Jackal took us to Six's office. I was ready to be scolded by Six, like she was the principal of a middle school.

 **8:15 p.m**

 **Hereford Base**

 **Six's Office**

"Gentlemen." Six said as we entered her office. "Baker has alerted me, of a conflict between the both of you. Care to explain?" She said very calmly. But looks can be deceiving. We're supposed to be the most elite agency, but we can't keep our composure. I can tell she is furious, especially because of how long we've been here. We're veterans of several different missions. Dominic was one of the founding members, him along with GSG-9, GIGN, Spetsnaz, FBI SWAT, and S.A.S. Frost and I were deployed to Rainbow a year later.

"I was visiting Caveira in the Bope barracks, and I was on my way back to my barracks when I was harassed by Dominic!" I responded quickly.

"He's lying ma'am! I was asking a simple question and he shoved me to wall and attempted to tackle me! He's also has been engaging in a relationship with Taina!"

"Relationships within our line of work have been proven to be dangerous and have been banned. If you are dating a fellow member of Rainbow, you need to tell me now Sebastien." Six said.

"It is true ma'am." I sunk my head in defeat. I can't believe Dominic ratted me out like this. "Sebastien, I need to talk to you individually. Dominic step outside for a moment."

As Dominic exited the room, he attempted to flip me off, but the director's glare struck him with fear. "Sebastien. You know that romantic relationships in Rainbow are prohibited if they prove to be a hazard. Considering the display of immaturity between you and a fellow operator, I believe that the relationship between you and Caveira needs to cease."

"But Director, you know personally that I don't start trouble with anyone. Dominic is also the one spearheading conflicts at the base. Just last month he started a brawl between the Spetnaz and the GSG-9 over a card game." As I concluded my sentence, Six let out a brief sigh. "Buck look, it takes two people to have a fight. I cannot just overlook this incident. However, if you can show me that your relationship with Taina won't cause any troubles, I will allow it. Dominic! Enter!"

"Yes Ma'am?" He peered his head in the door with a smug look. I shot back with a menacing glare. "You and Sebastien will be put on probation for 2 weeks for your behavior." Bandit's smug look turned to a frown almost instantaneously. " Come on miss! What did I do? He started it, all because of that Brazilian broad!"

"Watch your mouth when you address her!" I said clenching my teeth together. "Quiet! Gentleman please. You two will be on bathroom and kitchen duty for the next 2 weeks." We both let out a long sigh.

As we left Six's office, we bumped shoulders. "Watch where you're going fag!" Dom yelled at me. "Stay out of my way and we won't have this issue!" I shot back. We broke apart and went back to our barracks. As I turned the corner, I heard him say something to me in the distance, " I'll see you in the bathrooms Yen!" "You're a homo!" Thermite said from his room. I began to chuckle. "Fuck you, American!"

 **An Hour Later**

As I entered my room, I kicked the trash can across the room. I plopped down on my bed and buried my head into my pillow. "Today just isn't my day i guess." I thought to myself. "Wait, I made it through first, second, and third base tonight. I almost made it home!" As my thoughts begin to wander, I begin to think about how Dom is going to run his mouth to our comrades in the morning about our incident and what it was the reason for it. I sat up and made my way to the bathroom. I still had the black and white makeup on my face. I begin to wash my face, when I heard my phone buzzing from my room. I rushed back to find a text from Cavi. "Tonight was fun Seb, you should come back another time 3" I read. " You bet, Cavi. Goodnight 3." I sent back.

I looked at the time, the clock read 9:15. I decided to go to the mess hall for a snack. As I reached the hallway of the mess hall, I ran into Thermite with a granola bar in his left hand and his phone in his right. "Evenin' Buck! You okay? You look pissed." He asked concerned. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. Just a little skirmish with our electric freak." He let out a very loud chuckle. "That man is going to be the death of you if you continue to allow him to put you into a mood!" He said to me as he began to make his way back to the FBI barracks. "Enjoy cleaning the washrooms, Seb!" He laughed as he walked away. "Yeah, whatever" I mumbled under my breath.

 **9:25 p.m**

 **Hereford Base**

 **Mess Hall**

As I entered the cafeteria, I glanced to find two other FBI operators, Jack (Pulse) and Miles (Castle), playing spades against the S.A.S and S.D.U operators, James (Smoke) and Liu Tze (Lesion). As I went to the cabinet and grabbed two granola bars, I heard the four men begin to chatter really loud. prompting our more quiet operator to speak up. "Could you guys keep it down a bit, I'm trying to watch the game!" Mute yelled from the other side of the room. "It's just pre-season! It doesn't even matter!" Miles said back to him. "Well it matters to me, so shut the fuck up!" Mark says while getting angry. "Jeez man, take it easy."Lesion said with a grin on his face"Just leave him alone, let him enjoy his basketball game." I said as I exited the cafeteria.

 **9:30 p.m**

 **Hereford Base**

 **JTF-2 Barracks**

When I reached the hallway leading to my barracks, I was met by someone who i didn't want to see. "The fuck are you standing outside of my barracks for?!" I yelled at Bandit. "I have to ask you a question, prick." He said to me. "Yeah, what is it? I don't have time for your bullshit." I began to boil with rage. "Why did you ruin my plans?" He asked me. "What the hell are you on about now?" I said to him. "I've been trying to get in that Brazilian's drawers since she first got here. Then you came along and ruined my plans."

"I said watch your fucking mouth when you address her!" I forcefully shoved him back. He gave me as shove too. I tried to keep my cool so I wouldn't get in trouble again. This time it would fall on me since I shoved him first. "I wanted to fuck that broad since I first laid eyes on her! Then some muscle bound faggot ass Canadian had to ruin it!" He got up in my face. He grabbed me by my shirt and his face was inches from mine. "Listen to me, and listen to me good. You leave Caveira alone so I can get in close with her. Or else." He said to me. "Or else what? Motherfucker!" I yelled in his face, almost spitting. "Or I will tell everyone about what you did with her last night. Me and you both know how that will turn out." Yeah I do know how that will turn out. Cavi will probably hate me because she will be labeled as "easy" and she won't believe me that I didn't tell anyone. What's worse is that Cavi isn't the gentle type. She is probably more dangerous with a knife, than I am with my shotgun. "You leave her alone. Copy?" He said to me. "Fuck. You." I said as I released his grip from my shirt and closed the door in his face.

"This is bullshit!" I mumbled to myself as I laid down. I looked at the clock and it read 9:45. All of this shit happened in 2 hours. That's ridiculous. Tomorrow is going to be hell on Earth. I began to drift off asleep.

 **Thank you for the criticism! I will always be open to new ideas! Don't be afraid to let me have it. I need that to be able to get better at writing these fan fiction stories. Chapter 5 will probably come out in about a week or two. (I'll post an update with a specific date) This will probably be a 7 or 8 chapter story then I will move on to the next Story. Thanks for Reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! For this chapter, there is a brief instance where Finka is telling the story so be aware of that. There are three perspectives told in this chapter. Cav, Finka and Buck. This is also the longest chapter I wrote. If you rather longer chapters or shorter chapters let me know guys!**

 **Cav P.O.V**

 **5:30 a.m**

 **Hereford Base**

 **Taina's Room**

As I woke up, I looked at the clock. It read 5:30 a.m. Everyone usually wakes up around 6:30 a.m at the base. So I decided to take a shower, earlier than Capitao. He's probably still hungover from the old men going to the bar. As I got in the shower, I began to reminisce about last night. Seb is probably the hottest guy I've seen. I thought hard about it. I think we should take things a lot slower. Last night I just wanted him to come over so I can thank him properly, and next thing you know he was 2 seconds from having his pecker in my baby maker! I wonder what he thought. Did he think I'm some slut? I hope not.

When I got out of the shower, I brushed my teeth and went back to my room. My outfit was laid out in the corner. Black lace underwear with a bra to match, a black t-shirt, and my snug fit army pants. As I tied my boots up, I looked at myself in the mirror. My cleavage was very noticeable. I tried to keep my shirt up but it was fruitless. So I just put my hair into one large braid going down my back. I didn't bother putting my make up on because there wasn't a need for it. I wasn't doing a mission, or going into a simulation.

My pistol was on my nightstand so I grabbed it and cleaned it just to kill time. I put my earphones in and turned on my favorite song. "Scars to your Beautiful" by Alissa Cara. I sung the whole song while cleaning the pistol. This song has gotten me through a lot of things since I've heard it. "There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark, you should know you're beautiful just the way you are!" I sung passionately. Once I finished, I grabbed my phone and the time said 6:58 a.m. So I grabbed my wallet and left for the mess hall.

 **7:00 a.m**

 **Hereford Base**

 **Mess Hall**

When I got there, the usual antics were going on. The Russians men were at a table together playing cards. Mute, Vigil, and Blackbeard were across from were my group sits, and then the Germans were next to where Pulse, Castle, Sledge, Smoke, Lesion and Ying were. I sat down at my table with Mira, Alibi, Frost and Finka. The girls were discussing the details of Frost's date with Kapkan. "Come on girl! Spill the tea!" Alibi said. "Yeah come on! Don't leave anything out." Finka chimed in.

"Okay, okay. So last night, Max and I went out to get Thai food. This man took me to the most expensive restaurant I have ever been to! He bought us some drinks and were knocking them back like there was no tomorrow. Even though he has the demeanor of an angry, asshole-ish guy, he's actually a great man. We talked about the missions we have gone on together. We did get into a good debate about who was the best trapper!" She said chuckling.

"Okay, get to the good points!" Mira rushed her. "Okay, Damn!" Tina replied. "We both were kinda tipsy when 10 o'clock rolled around. So we got an uber back to base instead of driving. When we got back, we went to his room. We got undressed...and then..." She drifted off.

"And then what, bitch" I said playfully. "Let's just say, I shouldn't be able to walk today, talking about the size of that man. Hmpf!" She said while she raised her hands, field goal position trying to tell us the size of Max's package. Let's also just say that Max would not be the one taking my virginity! That size is ridiculously huge.

"Ooooh!" we all sung in unison. "So he's working with something crazy down there?" Alibi said while nudging Tina's arm. "We went at it for a good 2 hours, a good 3 rounds. After that we were both tapped." She said

"Where were the other Spetsnaz guys at?" Finka asked. "He told them to get lost when we got back. I've never seen the guys leave in a hurry like that before." She said.

"It's a respect thing. Back at our organization we always held each other in high regard." Finka said.

I saw Buck walk into the Mess hall and I began to cheese really hard. He gave me a smile also. But that smile was soon to be turned into a frown when Bandit pulled him out of the mess hall. I went back to the conversation after.

As we kept talking about the events of their date, Fuze walked up and was greeted instantly by his girlfriend. "Hey baby!" Finka said to Shuhrat. "Can I talk to you privately real quick?" He asked her. "Yeah! Come on Shu-Shu." As she said that, his cheeks turned bright red. "Shu-Shu?" Elena asked. "Yeah that's the nickname I gave him." She said as she caressed his face. He grabbed her by the hand and hurried out of the Mess Hall. "They're perfect for each other!" I said.

"You children and your puppy dog love!" Mira said with her hands clasped together. "Young love?" Frost said. "You're only 7 years older than me!" Frost gently grabbed Mira's face and examined it. She touched her neck and examined her own fingers. "You have make-up on? What are you trying to hide?" Frost asked.

Mira tried to get up and walk away when she was stopped by Valkyrie. She put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back into her seat. "Hickeys?" Valk said. "Was it from Jackal?" I asked.

Mira turned as red as a cherry. "So that's what you guys are doing all the time..." Frost said."You guys must be getting busy in the sheets on a regular look at all of that make-up!" I said when I placed my fingers on her neck. "Leave me and my love life out of this!" She yelled as she swatted our hands away. "I didn't think Ryad had it in him." Frost said. "Was the dick good?" Alibi blurted out. "Aria!" We all yelled at her.

"What? We were all thinking it!" She shot back. "I believe that is none of your business! Just know...He puts Max to shame in the package department..." Mira said to us quietly.

"Ooooh!" We all sang together excluding Frost who became flustered and angry then smiled. "Yeah, Okay. Max would put you in a wheelchair." Frost said to Mira, while flipping her off. Mira returned the favor with her own bird. Both of them laughed.

As we continued to talk for another 5 minutes, Lera entered the cafeteria again without her precious "Shu-Shu" and rushed to our table like a linebacker blitzing through an offensive line.

"Girls, Girls, Girls!" She yelled at us. "What?!" We yelled back. "You guys, it just went down outside the mess hall." She said. "What happened Lera?" Alibi said. "Taina is it okay to talk about Buck and Bandit's conversation?" "Yeah girl hurry up!" I said. "Okay." Lera said.

 **Finka P.O.V**

 **7:30 a.m**

 **Hereford Base**

 **Hallway**

"You gonna be okay finishing this paperwork Shu-Shu?" I said to my love. "Yeah I'll be fine." Shuhrat said to me. He was gripping on my waist as I sat on his lap while typing on his computer. I felt his bulge through his pants. I felt like he didn't really need help, he just wanted my to feel on my ass. As I got up and made my exit from his room, I leaned up against the wall checking my lock screen. It was a picture of me and Shuhrat kissing under the stars, the perfect photo credited to Valkyrie. When I left the barracks, I heard arguing in the hallway. I sat on the step above them when I noticed it was those two.

"I thought we made a deal faggot!" Bandit yelled as he gripped Buck by his collar. Buck looked as he had pure hatred in his eyes. "Last time I remembered, I slammed the door in your face! You're a fucking pest you know that. Get your fucking hands off of me!" Bandit screamed as he shoved Bandit hard against the wall. "You got a lot of energy don't you prick? Guess you haven't gotten your pole greased yet. You falling in love with that bitch?" Bandit spat at Buck.

Buck moved faster than lightning. He lifted Bandit off his feet and pressed a knife to his Adam's apple. It was if everything was in slow motion. "I told you to watch what you fucking say when you address Cavi!" Buck screeched in his gruff voice. "Actually I think I am Nicky!" Buck cracked an angry smile. "You know Nicky? Love can hurt like a knife." Bandit winced in pain as Buck inflicted a cut on the right of his neck. "You're doing all of this over some woman?" Bandit pleaded.

"Some woman? Some woman?!" Buck yelled in his face. That smile went to a deep frown. His grip got tighter and he moved the knife towards Bandit's eye. "That woman is now my woman! You will not disrespect her!"

Buck cut Bandit right under his eye. A tear started to form in the corner of his eye. "You gonna cry now? Hold it in or i'm gonna cut you again." Bandit began to sniffle. "You are going to leave me and Taina alone! Got that!" Buck demanded. Bandit nodded. "If you come back with any of your bullshit, i'll get to cutting somewhere else." Buck drifted off as he slid the knife gently down Bandit's torso towards his pelvic area. Just grazing Dominic's manhood.

Buck dropped him to the floor. As Buck walked away, he threw a black handkerchief on the ground near Bandit. "Clean yourself up. Don't speak a word of this to the director or i'll really do your neck in. I'd have nothing else to lose, except my Cavi, who would want me to get you!"

Buck started wiping the blood off the knife onto his shirt. Bandit grabbed the handkerchief and began to cry softly. He kicked the hallway trashcan and punched the wall. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! That fucking Canadian!" Buck whimpered. He began to head to his barracks. Now we're here.

 **Cav P.O.V**

 **7:40 a.m**

 **Hereford Base**

 **Mess Hall**

My face lit up with excitement. I've never had a man who loved me. But I finally found one. Mira nudged my arm. "You have a good man. Don't let him get away." She said. "Damn! Where can I find a man like that?" Alibi spoke up. Valkyrie tapped her arm and pointed towards Vigil at the other table. "Chul has had his eyes on you since you first got here. Why not him? He has a nice body, he's ruthless when it comes to work, but when it comes to women he's real shy and a sweetheart." Valkyrie said while chuckling. Aria blew a kiss at him and winked. He smiled but looked down pretty fast. Craig and Mark were at his table and began to mess with him. I think I heard one of them say "man up!

"He's cute, i'd give him a chance if he'd talk to me. What woman wants a man who doesn't go for what he wants!" She said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Just then Thermite and Ash enter the mess hall. "I know last night was a good night for them. I saw them making out on the way to their barracks last night around 10. I know they're going to get a good start to their weekend. They have a date tonight." I said.

"Children, hmpf." Mira said as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. The girls all laughed.

"Taina, there he is." Lera said to me when Sebastian entered the mess hall. He changed his shirt.

As I rushed to him, I gazed upon his face. He looked so angry. When he noticed me, he had a big goofy grin on his face. "Hey Cavi!" He said cheerfully. He grabbed me by my waist and hoisted me up in front of everyone. He gave me a great big bear hug. When he put me down, I kissed him.

I led him back to our table and we continued our conversation. We sat at the end of the bench in a spoon position. Buck wrapped his arms around my waist, and that got an instant reaction from the girls.

"Ooooh!" The girls said. "Ya'll comfortable?" Alibi said jokingly. "Why yes, Aria." Sebastian said as he kissed me on the cheek. "Are you guys ready for combat training today?" Ash said as she walked up to our table.

"Oh Shit! That's today?!" I jumped up and said. "What time?" I asked. "8:30." Ash said. "I'll meet you guys outside!" I ran to my room to put on my make-up.

 **Buck P.O.V**

 **8:00 a.m**

 **Hereford Base**

 **Courtyard**

There were 4 mats laid out across the courtyard. The FBI SWAT unit were the referees of the combat training for today. I was assigned to Thermite. Along with me was Kapkan, Sledge, Bandit, Caveira, Echo, IQ, Valkyrie, Clash and Maverick.

When I seen my love come to the courtyard, I noticed something distinctive. She put on her skull makeup. I was frightened to go against her. The rules were pretty simple, first to win 3 rounds, or if you leave your opponent incapacitated wins the match. Points are tallied by take downs, hits, and submissions. 3 hits or 2 take downs, result in a round win. A submission results in an automatic match win.

Jordan grabbed a clipboard from off of the ground. "I made these match ups according to combat skill. The match ups are Monika versus Morrowa. Meghan versus Masaru. Max versus Seamus. Dominic versus Buck. Taina versus Erik. In that order!" Thermite said.

"Shit!" I said to myself. Why do I have to fight his punk ass? Cavi looked at me with the side eye. I know what that meant. Give him hell.

"First ops up!" Thermite demanded.

IQ and Clash stepped on the mat. "You ready for an arse whooping?!" Clash screamed at IQ. "We'll see hothead!" IQ shot back. "Ready...Fight!" Jordan said.

IQ and Clash squared up on the mat. IQ immediately went for a sweep. Clash slammed down on the mat. "Is that all you got?!" Clash challenged. Clash hopped to her feet and grabbed Monika by her torso and went for a suplex. It was countered by Monika with an elbow to the forehead. IQ has 1 hit and 1 take down. One more take down or two hits and the round is her's. Clash recovered from the elbow. She quickly swept IQ off her feet and slammed her to the mat. IQ shrieked in pain. "I got somethin' for ya'!" Clash yelled.

Clash put IQ in an armbar submission. "You better tap, i'm not afraid to break it!" Clash said tightening the armbar. IQ began to scream and cry in agony. Valkyrie spoke up. "Tap Monika, please. Put your pride aside." Valkyrie pleaded.

Monika finally gave in. She tapped out and Clash claimed victory. "Alright let her go. Winner Morrowa!" Jordan exclaimed.

That was hard to watch. I'm not gonna lie. The matches continued. Valkyrie and Echo went at it. Valkyrie is the strongest woman and she gave Echo a run for his money! But little did I know, that lazy boy can brawl. The match ended in a draw. Both of them ended up in the infirmary. They were slugging it out!

Then it was Sledge versus Max. Usually Max would win his matches but he was up against our strongest operator. That man can swing that hammer like it was a fucking toothpick! So Sledge came out the victor.

"Buck! Bandit! On the mat!" Jordan commanded.

We both stepped on the mat. Dominic had a black balaclava on his head. I figured it was to cover up the scars I left on his face. We squared up and we waited for the signal. "Ready...Fight!"

I instantly when for a take down grapple. I hoisted Dominic in the air and slammed him to the mat. He shrieked in pain. He sent a quick jab right into my temple knocking me back and off balance. He looked so emotionless and determined. He elbowed me right in my chest. That got him two points. If I got hit one more time that round would have went to him. When we both got to our feet, Bandit threw a straight towards my face, I ducked and grabbed his arm. I lifted him over my shoulder slamming him down winning the round.

"Round Winner, Sebastian!" Thermite said. "Ready...Fight!"

We were at it again, this time Dominic was on the move. He swept my leg, earning him a take down point. I quickly recovered and uppercut the shit out of him. He distanced himself, and held out his hand for a time out. He looked away from everyone, lifted his mask, and spat out blood on the ground.

I looked at Cavi and she blew a kiss at me. She then pointed to Bandit and punched her hand, signaling me to end it. When Bandit was cleared, we started the round again. I charged him to knock him out cold when everything went into slow motion.

Bandit ducked my punch, and hit me with a hook kick. I fell back onto my back and it counted as a take down. That round went to Bandit. I was stunned. I couldn't even stand for 10 seconds without losing balance. That kick rung my bell! I think he packed some power into that because of how I broke him earlier on.

"Round Winner, Dominic!" Thermite said. "Ready...Fight!"

I wasn't going to let that happen again. I charged him with all my strength. My knee connected with his ribs and he was knocked back. I scored the first point. I threw two punches at him, they both missed. Bandit was onto my rushing scheme. He leaned back on my third punch and hit me with an uppercut. He scored a point. I recovered quickly and elbowed him in his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Ouch!" Maverick chimed in from the sidelines. "That had to hurt."

When he caught his breath he snuck me with another punch sending me to the ground. He then tried to get his third hit to win the round by stomping me. As his tried to stomp down, I rolled over to avoid the attack. Catching him off guard, I swept his right leg and used his left leg as a submission gateway. I flipped him on his stomach and turned his leg in the way that if he didn't tap, I would break it. I wasn't reluctant either.

"Tap! Bitch!" I yelled. "Suck my dick!" Bandit shot back. He struggled for a good 15 seconds, trying to free himself. "I'll fucking break it!" I screamed at him. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Bandit cried out. He finally gave in. I won the match.

"Winner! Sebastian!" Jordan cheered.

I got off the mat and I looked at Bandit. He was holding his leg tightly. I actually felt bad for this guy. I let out a brief sigh. Then I gave him a hand. He looked at my hand in confusion. "I thought you hated me. You trying to pity me?" He said to me. "No Dominic. We're still teammates...You just need to get your act together." I replied. "Come on." I said outreaching my arm again. He grabbed it and I helped him up. The whole team clapped it up. I'll take you to the infirmary for an ice pack. Jordan, i'll be back for the next round." I said to Jordan.

"Okay. After the last match we're taking a 20 minute break and we will be here for the semi finals." Jordan said.

 **30 minutes later...**

"We're about to start the semi finals! Sledge! Clash! On the mat!" Jordan yelled. "We'll see who the greatest Brit is! Right here!" Sledge spoke up. "We'll fuckin' see, ya wanker!" Clash said.

 **5 minutes later...**

"Winner! Seamus!" Jordan yelled.

Man those soldiers came to brawl! They both tied at two rounds a piece. Seamus ended up the victor, due to his power over speed. He ended the match by slamming Clash to the mat for a second take down. I've never seen Clash be so humble before. I wonder if it was a Scotland yard thing. The two of them shook hands and exited the mat.

What I didn't realize is that I was up next. I didn't know who was the victor of the match between Erick and Cavi. "This should be a fun one! Buck! Caveira! On the mat!" Jordan said excitedly.

This was a nightmare, just like the training simulation. I had to face the one person who could match me in combat.

"I won't take it easy on you, mi amor." She said to me. "Wouldn't dream of it any other way, darling." I said with a smirk.

Me and Cavi knew each other's moves. We both took two rounds a piece.

 **Last Round**

Both of us were tired, panting for air. "Last round lovers!" Jordan said. "Ready...Fight!" The slow motion effect made another appearance. I don't remember exactly what happened but all I remember is that I threw a punch, with all my might, and seeing an iron like kick coming like a train. Both hits connecting. Everything went black...

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Give me feedback on what else you would like to see in my stories. That includes ships, events, or who I should focus on. Next Chapter will be uploaded in about a week or two.**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Buck P.O.V**

 **9:00 a.m**

 **Hereford Base**

 **Courtyard**

I could never forget it. It was like being hit by a truck. That woman hits like a fucking boxer. That was the kind of hit you felt when you picked a fight with the wrong person. Before I faded into unconsciousness, all I heard was a whistle and Jordan yell one word.

"Draw!" Jordan yelled.

Once I woke up, I quickly scanned the room. I was in the infirmary. But what happened? I had to recall the events. That's when it hit me. Where was Cavi?

Thermite and Sledge were in the chairs near the entrance of the infirmary. They approached me when I woke up.

"What happened? Who won the fight?" I said holding my head. I had an ace bandage wrapped around my head. I winced in pain when I touched my eye. It was puffy. I assumed I had a black eye underneath my left eye. It didn't affect my sight though.

"You two knocked each other out. The match ended in a draw since we had to bring you guys here." Jordan said. "Sledge won by default, since you both were incapacitated. He gets to fight Blackbeard, from Ash's group. Fuze from Pulse's group and Jager from Castle's group."

"She did a number on ya'! But it looks like you did the same, she hasn't woken up yet." Sledge said pointing at Caveira, laying on the bed beside me. I quickly got up and walked over to her bed and touched her cheek. Her make-up was smeared a bit from the punch, but that didn't stop me from kissing her forehead. This caught Sledge by surprise.

"Wait! You two? You're a thing?!" Sledge yelled. As Sledge spoke, Doc entered the room with a clipboard. Sledge and Thermite nodded and left the room.

"Hey Sebastien. How are you feeling?" Doc asked.

"I'm doing pretty good Doc. What are the results?" I asked. "Both of you have concussions. You aren't permitted to go back to work until next Friday. Taina on the other hand has a more mild concussion. She isn't going to be cleared for two weeks. So I am sending in a note to Six for time off for you two." Doc explained.

"Am I clear for the simulation later on today?" I asked. He let out a long sigh.

"I guess I can allow it. Simulations are fine. No combat training, obstacle courses, fighting or missions are permitted until next Friday. Copy?" He said with a stern look.

"Roger." I responded. "How long will it be before Caveira is going to wake up?"

"It can be an hour to 3 hours. I'll give you a call or text when she is waking up or woke. So if you want to come back later or stay that's fine." He said.

"Okay, thanks Doc! I'm gonna take off, just let me know when she's up." I said while I shook his hand.

That's when I left the room. I looked at my watch and it's only been 30 minutes since the match. I made my way to the mess hall. I missed breakfast due to that shit with Bandit. I'm glad that it's in the past. When I arrived, I was the only one there. I grabbed some granola bars from the cabinet and took a seat at one of the tables.

I opened my Instagram to see a picture of Max and Tina on their date the night before. They had 300 likes. Who knew they were so popular? "I should ask Cavi on a date. Since we can't do work for a week or two, it wouldn't be the worst idea." I said to myself.

I saw something at the corner of my eye. A figure approaching me with haste. It was Dominic. "Look, Sebastien i'm here to apologize for my actions. I think we should go back to being friends. Since I came to the realization that i'm not liked throughout the base. Is there anyway that I can make it up to everyone?" Bandit asked me.

"Maybe if you stand on one of these tables and apologize to everyone. I'm pretty sure everyone will forgive you." I said as a joke.

"You know what? I just might do that!" Bandit said as he ran away. "Thanks Sebastien!" He screamed from outside the Mess hall. That was the first time he said my name right. I was bewildered by that idiotic representation of sarcasm. I set Dominic up for failure. As I buried my head into my hands, I got a notification on my phone. It was a cash app deposit of 200 dollars. It was from Bandit. The message said "Thanks for everything bro, I hope this makes up for everything!"

I almost dropped my phone. I jumped up in joy! I ran to the fridge and grabbed a beer. My feet were moving like lightning. I needed to lay down for a bit

 **Buck P.O.V**

 **9:30 a.m**

 **Hereford Base**

 **Buck's Room**

My mind is in complete awe. Dominic is actually not that bad. I appreciate his act of kindness. I opened my phone again and connected my airpods. The sounds of Three Days Grace to Ed Sheeran played through my earphones for a good hour and a half. I thought about the simulation. The last simulation I had, was the push I needed to talk to Caveira. I wonder what can happen with this one. Since the simulation uses your mind and creates a virtual avatar of yourself, I was clear for the simulation.

My phone received a notification, while I was listening to "Riot" by Three Days Grace. It was from Doc. His message read, "Taina's breathing is becoming more audible, I think she is going to wake up soon, you can return now if you would like."

That was my cue. I put my boots back on, changed my shirt again, for the second time today, and rushed to the infirmary. Once I arrived, I seen Cavi laying with her arms snuggled under the blanket. She changed positions since the last time I was here.

Her beauty... Even in slumber, she was the most beautiful thing that I ever laid my sights on. I approached her bedside and gazed at her. My love…

I laid down in the bed with her and cuddled with her. I wanted the first thing that she saw was me. Like earlier, I touched her face, and planted a kiss on her lips. As I was about to pull away, she surprised me by pulling me back in and kissing me back. Doc looked up quickly from his desk, just as surprised as I was.

"Woah! You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled jokingly. "How long were you awake?!" Doc said from across the room. "Never mind that!" She responded. "What took you so long, Romeo?! Or should I say Clyde?" She said softly grinning. "I saw how you handled Bandit in that match." She said with her eyes semi-shut.

I planted another kiss on her lips. "Me and Bandit squashed the beef between us. We're cool now." I told her.

"The fuck?! I still don't like him! Keep him away from me, or I will do some real interrogating." She said while opening her eyes. As she opened them fully, her face turned to horror. She touched my eye and began to whine. "I'm so sorry baby…" She said as she drifted off. She looked like she had tears in her eyes.

I don't know why, but for a woman of high caliber aggression, she becomes a baby for me. Man this woman is something else….

"Don't worry about it. It'll heal." I tried to assure her. She touched around my eye, and I winced at the pain. "Sorry.." She said beginning to smile. When she kissed my eye, I felt immediately better. We both started to laugh.

"Okay love birds. Caveira you're free to go." Doc interrupted. "You're safe to rest, and get lots of it. No work for two weeks… And any activities that could cause you to hit your head…" He said while shooting us a glare past his clipboard. We all laughed. "Now get a room!" He said while exiting the infirmary.

When we left, we went straight to Caveira's room. I had to go to the simulation in an hour. Caveira wanted me to stay with her until she went to sleep. We laid down, and she rested her head on my chest.

"Good luck with the simulation later baby." Cavi said to me. She kissed me on the cheek and grabbed my hand. "Have you ever got an ace before?" She asked.

"I got one at the first simulation we had when Mira and Jackal joined." I responded. "I haven't gotten one since. Didn't you get an ace two months ago?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I interrogated Tim, Eliza, Zofia, and Craig. I got into a gun fight with Jordan, but I blew him away with my spas." She said to me. "Now let me get serious…." She drifted off as she ran her hand down my pelvis nearly touching my crotch. "If you get an ace, I may have to reward ya'..."

She grabbed my crotch with her right hand, and grabbed my face with the other. I felt out of control. She licked my cheek all the way up near my good eye. I wanted to rip her clothes off, and take her right there. But I didn't, I needed to show self control.

I bit my lip. This woman is something else. "Damn sexy, I caught me a huntress!" I grabbed her ass firmly. She let out a soft moan. She gave me a cheesy grin. "Damn daddy, I caught me a hunter…" She said as she kissed me on the cheek again. She rested her head on my chest again and closed her eyes.

"Hey Cavi?" I said. "Yes babe?" She responded.

"Do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?" I said quickly. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Where did that come from?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something since we're going to have time off." I blurted out. I began to panic. What if she said no?

She laid her head back down on my chest and closed her eyes again.

"Where to?" She asked.

"We can go out to dinner and to see a movie." I said.

"What movie?" She also asked.

"We can see Venom or that new Halloween." I said nervously

Damn! I felt like I was the one under one of her signature interrogations.

"I would love to go on a date tomorrow…" She said as she ran a finger down my torso. A chill went down my spine, but I began to blush.

"You like that don't you baby?" She said with a soft smile. "Don't fuck with me." I responded jokingly.

We laid there for about 5-6 minutes, before she was fast asleep. I lifted her head off of my chest and onto the pillow. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and made my way to the armory.

 **Caveira P.O.V**

 **Noon**

 **Hereford**

 **Caveira's Room**

I woke up to a phone call from Lera. "Taina!" She yelled. "I heard what happened! Are you okay?!" She screamed over the phone. "I'm fine girl..Better than fine actually." I responded in my sleepy voice. "Seb asked me on a date!" I said.

"Oh my God! Where to?!" She yelled.

"He wants to go out to eat, and go see a movie." I said. "Call the girls, we need to hit up the mall."

"Say no more!" She said. All I heard was a click. The plans were set. I took another shower, mainly to wash the make-up off, and I changed into my casual clothes, consisting of a beige snug fit t-shirt, black leggings and my black fuzzy slides. I let my hair out of my braid and wore it down. I grabbed my purse, keys, and my phone. Then I made my way to the parking lot.

The only ones who weren't in the simulations were Finka, Valkyrie, and Frost. We all met up around 12:30. We took Lera's car to the local mall.

"Look at you Taina! You look sexier in those clothes!" Meghan said. She approached me from the car to get a better look. "If I wasn't straight, I would do you in an instant." She said as she swatted my ass.

"As if!" I retaliated. "I would do YOU in if I weren't straight!" I said as I grabbed her by her ass. She swatted my hands away and stuck her tongue out at me. We both laughed. Then we got in the car.

"So Taina… What are you going to buy?" Tina asked me from the front seat. "Uh- A little bit of everything.." I said reluctantly. "I never needed stuff like this. I've been single for a long time." I hung my head in shame.

"No need to worry about it. I didn't get my first boyfriend until I was 23. No one ever found me attractive. I have small tits, small ass, and I'm on the tall side." Tina said. "But I kept my confidence, and I finally got a boyfriend. But that ended later on. Now I have my baby…" She said as she opened her phone to a picture of her and Max. The picture was taken by Valkyrie.

"When are you gonna let me take a picture of you and your boo thang?" Meghan butt in. "Soon hopefully. Maybe tomorrow if he's down for it." I said.

"Don't bite our style with the stars and shit!" Lera chimed in. We all laughed.

"To be honest, I want something really cute. But I don't know what." I said. "We'll figure it out. Trust me." Megan said with a wink.

We headed inside once we got there. "I need a dress, my nails done, and I need shoes." I said to the girls. "What color dress are you getting?" Lera asked. "I want a purple and or black dress. Nothing too revealing. I don't want my dress to scream that i'm a whore and I want dick." I asserted. "I also am thinking of changing my nail color. I always wear black." I said looking at my chipped nail polish. "I want to look as best as I can for Sebastien."

"We got you girl!" They all said to me. They pulled me into the first store we seen. The sign said "Jasmine's Boutique". I looked at all of the clothes they had hanging up.

"What about this one?" Tina said as she held up a pretty all velvet dress. "That looks nice girl!" Meghan spoke up. I approached her to take the dress. I turned it around. The entire back was out on the dress. "I don't know about this one. I don't want to show my back. I kinda have scars." I said to the girls.

"That's fine then, we'll keep searching!" Tina said while putting the dress back.

I walked away from the girls for a little bit. I opened my phone and looked at a picture that Seb and I took at the beginning of the week. I wonder how the simulation is going.

 **At The Same Time**

 **Buck P.O.V**

 **12:25 p.m**

 **Hereford**

 **Armory**

The simulation started in 5 minutes, with or without me. With haste, I grabbed my CAMRS rifle, two frags, six mags of sniper bullets, three clips of shells, and my hat. I entered the room along with my team. I was with Maverick, Fuze, Capitao, and Blitz. The mission was to defuse a bomb, at our base. We sat down in the five simulation chairs and put our visors on. My mind was put into the body of my avatar. The avatar had the same attributes of myself along with everything currently on my body, including my fucking black eye….

 **5 versus 5**

"Damn Seb! What happened to you?" Capitao said as we loaded up. "I took a hard one to the eye earlier." I said. "Pause! That sounded really gay." Fuze said to us. "I was thinking the same thing." Blitz said. "Come on homo's, we got a mission to complete." Maverick said very sternly.

"Who put a stick in your ass?" I said. "You're fuckin' girlfriend put me out of commission for three weeks. That answer your question Buck?!" He said infuriated. I never seen him lose his cool like that.

"She didn't mean it bro, I'm sorry." I sincerely remarked. He let out a long sigh. "It's fine. Let's kill these bastards and get a beer, I'm thirsty." He said.

We threw our drones across the field and controlled them with our phones. "I found the bomb sites. Second floor." Fuze said. "Yo! Clash is first floor. She shot my drone. I also heard something screwing, you know what that means." Capitao said. That meant that Kapkan was drilling in his Entry Denial Devices. "I think I just seen one of those weird ass mines. Watch out for Ela." Blitz said. "Jager is also on the first floor, he shot my goddamn drone!" Fuze said.

I advanced with Fuze and Capitao through the side entrance. Maverick and Blitz breached from the room outside. I repelled up the side of the wall and blasted a window away with my skeleton key.

I heard the faint sound of something drop in the distance. It could mean two things, barb wire being set, or a yokai. Considering that there was a lot of barb wire on the bomb site, and we didn't know the identity of one operator, it was safe to assume that Echo was on their team. I guess I got his attention also. When I entered through the window, I was stunned by the yokai drone. I went prone behind a barricade to protect myself. I heard the announcer come in very faintly. The stun effect was unbearable.

 **3 versus 5**

Once the effects wore off, I checked the kill feed. Vic and Shuhrat were both headshotted by Echo. "Shit! Erik you still there?" I said over the radio. "Yeah I'm still here." He responded. "Me and Elias are pushing in. We'll rendezvous on the second floor." As he talked I heard gunshots through the building. "I shot Ela up a bit. Not enough to kill her." Erik said.

I got back on my drone and droned the steps near me. There he was, holding an aim. He tried to shoot my drone when I rolled over and shot him in both of his legs. "Aaack! I'm hit, Buck on third floor!" He said over his comms.

I approached him and I chuckled. "What's so funny?!" He yelled at me. "You should have stayed downstairs lazy boy! Now you got Bucked!" I said while laughing hysterically. Even though this is a very serious organization, between us, we like to have fun. Plus it's Friday. Why not?

He mumbled something under his breath in japanese. I'm not familiar with the language, but whatever he said to me was along the lines of a "Fuck you".

I put my trigger on the skeleton key and shot him in the head.

 **3 versus 4**

I checked my drone once again to see who was nearby. I spotted Jager on the second floor, and I decided to wait. He was headed straight for the call out. The shuffling of footsteps erupted on the stairs. I whipped out one of my grenades, and cooked it for 2 seconds. When I peered around the corner to throw it, it was intercepted by the ADS he placed down. "Gotcha!" He yelled.

He shot me in my fucking shoulder. I was left with 80% health. He started to charge me, I believe he thought I was down. When he tried to finish the job, I called in another favor from the Skeleton key. I blew him across the room, securing the kill.

 **3 versus 3**

After I killed Marius, I heard screaming on the comms. Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the first floor.

 **2 versus 3**

"Erik! Elias! What the hell is going on down there?!" I quietly yelled over the radio. "Kapkan was chasing Elias with a c4. He finally cornered him before I could get the shot. The smoke and debris was too thick to see through. I had to retreat. I'm pinned between Ela and Kapkan with only 20% health left. Ela's injured….." Erik said as the radio cut out.

I quickly repelled out of the window and down the wall. A burst of speed overtook me and I tried to rush to Maverick's side. More shooting came from the building. "I'm down Seb! Ela's low, Kapkan's untouched, Clash is unknown but you got this! It's up to you!" He yelled before I heard bullets over the radio.

" **Last Friendly Operator Standing"**

 **1 versus 3**

I approached Maverick's body. His avatar died with his eyes open. I closed his eyes. Then I grabbed the defuser and headed for the hallway. "Where the fuck are you?!" Clash screamed from a room on the right of me. I peeked my head and my gun in the room to see her laid down on the floor with her shield covering her. She was checking the cameras, probably trying to locate me. If I shot, she would be able to react. Instead, I pulled the pin on my last grenade and cooked it for 3 seconds. I rolled it across the room, and that was all she wrote.

 **1 versus 2**

I walked up the stairs and I saw the bombs. I noticed an E.D.D on the door frame and shot it with my silenced pistol. I heard rustling. They were lighter footsteps so that meant Ela was nearby. She probably heard the pistol. She rushed the bomb site and I took her out with a headshot. "Calm down ładny." (Pretty in polish)

" **One Ophor remaining"**

 **1 versus 1**

I began to plant the defuser when my instincts kicked in. The slow motion effect kicked in again. Kapkan was creeping up behind me from the wall. I hit the deck, and shot the wall with my skeleton key, killing him from behind the wall and securing the win for the attackers….

 **Thanks for reading guys! This is the halfway mark of Chapter 6. I'm going to be uploading the other half of this chapter soon! This is the longest chapter I wrote so far! I'm going to extend this story to 9 chapters also. Leave a review, constructive criticism or ideas are always welcome. Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Buck P.O.V**

 **1:00 p.m**

 **Hereford**

 **Armory**

I felt like a champion. I aced it. I actually did it. Once the simulation was over, we exited the simulation rooms and entered the locker room.

"Good Shit, Seb!" Echo yelled throughout the locker room. "You may enjoy this victory, for now comrade." Kapkan said as he approached me and patted me on the back. "I'll be getting the ace next time, you watch!" He challenged. He walked to his locker with a smile.

Not many people ace at rainbow. That's why it's such an honor. I got a mix of congratulations and backlash.

"This fookin' simulation is rigged! There is no reason my shield couldn't protect me! It covers my whole fookin' body!" Clash yelled. "I'll get you next time Canadian!" She yelled in my face as she stormed off.

"Damn what's that about?" I asked Vic when he approached me. "She's a hot head. She'll be fine. She's like a more flamboyant girl version of Seamus. They hate losing. Thanks for winning that one for us, by the way. I got taken out too early, I think I'm getting too old!" He said with a chuckle. We both started laughing.

I went to shake hands with Jäger and he swatted my hand away. "Piss off." He said softly. He hung his head in shame as he walked away. "I didn't mean to make everyone mad at me." I said to Ela approaching me. "Shit happens." She said while walking past me. I didn't think she was upset with me. Until I went to say good fight. She flipped me off and kept walking away.

"Don't worry about them. I get that all the time." Jordan said as he entered the locker room. His simulation was up next. He was the holder of the Ace medal for the last 3 weeks. He also has held the medal the most amount of times in Rainbow. A total of 5 times.

"I believe this belongs to you!" Jordan said as he put the medal around my neck. "Thanks man!" I replied. "We're proud of you bro! But…. I got "Bucked"? You gotta try better next time." Echo said to me.

"Hey. Max, Shu, Mas? What are y'all doing today?" I asked. "Nothing, why?" They replied. "You guys want to hang out? I have some shit to talk about." I said. "Why didn't you say so? Let's go to my barracks." Max said.

As we were exiting, Sledge entered the locker room to get ready for his mission. "Seb! Congrats man! I heard about the ace!" He said while smacking me on the back. That man can never control his strength. He almost knocked me over. The boys and I started laughing.

"Thanks Seamus! How did you find out?" I said between bits of laughter. "My baby girl told me about it." He said.

"Baby girl?! Who?!" We yelled. "Morowa of course. What the hell is wrong with you guys?" He asked. Who would have known that was his girlfriend. She doesn't seem like the romantic type. "She was rambling on about a grenade and how it shouldn't have killed her or some shit." Seamus said.

"Yeah I cooked a grenade to take her out. I think it was a 1000 IQ play, in my opinion." I chimed in. "Well congrats again on the ace, Seb. I'm gonna get ready for this simulation." He said. "Alright, see you man." We said as we walked away. Once we turned the corner to head up the stairs, we burst into laughter.

"Morowa! And Seamus! They must have the strongest sex ever!" Echo screamed. He was rolling around on the floor. We couldn't control ourselves.

When we recovered, we started our way towards the SPETSNAZ barracks.

 **Buck P.O.V**

 **1:15 p.m**

 **Hereford**

 **Spetsnaz Common Area**

We sat down on the two couches in the common area. I sat next to Shuhrat. Echo sat next to Max. Shu pulled out his phone and looked at his lockscreen before he unlocked it. It was a picture of Shu and Lera kissing under the stars. The effects and lighting were perfect. I guess I was staring too hard. I caught attention from the rest of the boys.

"You okay, bro?" Shu said as he scooted away from me a bit. " My bad. I was fascinated by the picture. Who did it?" I asked.

"Meghan did it for us. We took this last month. We just got back from a date and we decided to get a picture for our lockscreens." He said.

I thought about it. A picture with my baby Cavi. It would be legendary. I'm really falling in love with her. I think a beautiful picture together would be another step in the right direction.

"Damn. I wish I could take a picture with Cavi like that." I said. "Cavi?" Echo said. "Who's that? Wait… Don't tell me. You and Taina are together?!" He started to raise his voice. "Yeah. We've been dating for a week now." I responded. "Yeah…. No offense, your girlfriend freaks me the fuck out." Max chimed in looking up from his phone. "None taken. That's why I picked her." I said.

"Wait, you said you want a picture like that?" Shu asked. "I wish." I said while pulling out my phone. "Tim!" He yelled.

"What?!" He responded. "Come out here, bro!" Shu said.

Tim entered the common area with basketball shorts and a T-shirt. After the combat training, he was among the 20 operators that weren't in the simulations today. So I guess he decided to chill for the day.

"What's up guys?" He said in a softer voice when he realized we were in his barracks. Tim was always more shy than the rest of the spetsnaz ops.

"Seb here wants your girl to take a picture of him and his lady. You think you can hook him up for me?" He said as he put his feet up on the table.

"Wait, Valk is your girl?" I asked. "Yeah that's my baby. A year strong." He opened his phone to reveal a picture they took for their lock screen. Their picture was them, kissing on the beach, while flexing their biceps. Both with their respective tattoos. It was actually cute.

"I think I can arrange that for you bro. No problem." He said as he took a seat on the couch next to Max and Echo. "Woah! You got an ace?!" He said, while analyzing my medal. "How the hell did you pull that off?!"

"I had to assess the situation. And everything else happened on it's own." I responded. "That's badass bro. I'm happy for you! Did you tell your lady yet?" He said while leaning forward.

"Not yet. I'm going to tell her on our date tomorrow. I'm going to send out a mass text to not mention it." I said. "I want it to be a surprise."

Max went into the mini fridge near the TV and pulled out 5 beers. He handed them out to us and sat back down.

"So Mas… You have a girlfriend?" I asked. "Actually yes I do. I got back together with my ex." He responded.

"Who's your ex?" Shu asked. Echo raised up his phone and showed a painting of him and Ying, courtesy of Tim. "That looks so nice, bro." I said. "Wait, you date someone in Rainbow too?!" I asked.

"Everyone dates everyone in Rainbow just about. When you don't have a family back home, you begin to get lonely here. That's why we begin to attach to each other." Max said while taking out one of his Air pods.

"Wait… I thought you had the hots for Yumiko?" I said. "What?! Nah...Yumiko is into older men. She's dating Lesion by the way. She's like a little sister to me." Masaru said.

"How many relationships does our organization have?!" I blurted out.

I was baffled upon hearing all of this. I would never suspect everyone to be dating in Rainbow. As I asked that question, our vet, Tachanka, left his room and entered the common area with packed bags, which he sat by the exit. "You've got a lot to learn Seb!" Alex said. "Everyone dates everyone."

"So what about you? Who do you date?" I asked. "I have a wife waiting for me at home. We're expecting our first grandchild in the next week or so. I got permission from Six to take a leave for a month." He said.

"Congratulations, lord!" We said in unison while saluting. "Thank you, Comrades!" He said while saluting back. "My flight is in 4 hours, I'm leaving in 20 minutes. I can chat for a while. So let me give you some information that you didn't know." He said while taking a seat in between me and Shuhrat. "Our director, Six, is involved in a relationship with the old brit." He said on the sly.

"You're serious?!" We said. "How do you know, old man?" Echo said. "This old man knows a lot. Wisdom comes with age. Don't forget it!" He said while chuckling.

Thatcher and Six are together. That's some news! "To think she was just giving me a lecture about relationships in Rainbow…" I said.

"You're relationship began to cause issues in our work. She's a hard-ass about shit like that." Alex said.

"So what's new with you Seb?" Alex asked.

"I have a date with Cavi tomorrow night. We're going to see a movie and go to dinner." I responded. "What restaurant and movie?" He asked.

"We're going to see Halloween and the same restaurant Max and Tina went to last night."

"That place is expensive! But if it's for your lady, it's worth it. Actually, hold on..." He said as he retreated to his room.

We all looked at each other in confusion. He entered the room moments later with a 1.75L bottle of Crown Royal. "Here, take this on your date. I've had this for 4 years. I want you to take it ." He said while handing me the bottle.

"I can't accept this, sir!" I said while handing it back to him. He looked at me with an angry face. "I'm not taking no for an answer. You and your lady drink this. She's special to you right?" He said very sternly. "Yes sir, b-but…." I stammered. "Then take it!" He yelled. "Seb, it's in your best interest to take it. Trust me." Tim said.

"Thanks Alex, I'll take it on our date tomorrow." I said.

I put the bottle on the table and sunk back into the couch.

"Now I got a plane to catch. I'll see you later guys." He started his way out the door. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Seb... If I find out that you didn't take that bottle out on your date, I'm going to shove it up your ass!" Alex said.

He turned around, gave a friendly smile, and walked out the door. "Damn! Was he always that fucking scary?" I asked touching over my heart. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my fucking chest.

"Yeah, Alex is no joke! But he means well. He treats us like we're his children too. Just like how Mira acts like the mom in Rainbow." Tim said.

I picked up the bottle and analyzed it. "I hope Cavi likes dark liquor." I mumbled.

"So who else dates in rainbow?" I asked curiously.

"Mute and Twitch are a thing." Max said. "Mira and Jackal are fuckin', I'm pretty sure." Shu said. "Blitz and IQ have been together for quite some time now." Echo said.

"Like a year and a half now, right?" Tim said. "Yeah that sounds about right." Max said.

"Damn I would have never guessed." I said.

"Yeah. You know me and Lera are together. Eliza and Jordan are also a thing. We also just found out that Sledge and Clash are a thing." Max said.

"Wait for real?" Tim said while giggling. "Yeah! Seamus said it!" Echo screamed while he burst into laughter again.

"Damn, I wish I knew about this sooner." I said. "Yeah, you've been left in the dark for almost two years man." Shu said.

 **Cav P.O.V**

 **1:30 p.m**

 **Mall**

 **Jasmine's Boutique**

I finally found a black and purple dress. It was dark purple with a black accent. It showed a bit of cleavage and showed my leg also. But I believe it's appropriate enough. It was expensive. It was £180! But it was for the love of my life.

"Girl you look so beautiful in that dress! If I wasn't straight…" Meghan said as she grabbed my ass again. "You gonna start something, keep touching my ass! I know my way around a strap." I said as I caressed her face and pecked her on the lips playfully.

She wiped her lips and smiled. "Yeah right! You're not about it!" She challenged. "Hey, you two! T and I are hungry, you wanna quit the lesbo show and go get something to eat." Finka said from across the store. The store was empty surprisingly. "Yeah, we're coming." I responded.

We headed to the food court. "What are you guys in the mood for?" Tina asked. "I don't know to be honest. I think I want Chinese." Lera said.

"I'm in the mood for Pizza." Meghan said. "I want a burger." I said. "I think I want Thai." Tina said. "Fuck it, we're gonna go our separate ways and meet up at that table." I said, pointing at a table near a large glass window. We can see the highway and parking lot from the window, it was a pretty nice view actually.

I ordered a burger at Mark's burgers. The burger came loaded with two cheeses, onions, pickles, bacon, mayo and ketchup. I also got a side of cheese fries. To finish the order, I got a Pepsi.

We met back up at the table and started to dig in. "Oh my god! This is some good ass Thai! I've never had food from this place!" Tina said, with her mouth full. "Damn Tina! Chew with your mouth closed!" Meg said.

"No kidding." I said, between bites of my burger. My burger was also delicious, but I didn't want to express it. I kept quiet and devoured it, bite by bite.

"We have to come to this food court more often though." Lera said.

We ate for another 15 minutes and we were on the move again. Jasmine's Boutique had nice clothes, but the shoes weren't really all that. So we shopped around at different places. We found another store that specializes in shoes. The name of the store is "Angie's".

The store looked pretty fancy. They had all types of shoes. "Taina! Look at these purple sandals!" Tina said. I approached the rack that had the shoes on them. The sandals were purple laced with a black bottom. They cost £80. "I don't think they're my style. I rather get something that covers my toes." I said.

"Well then...Fuck it! I'm buying it for my next date!" Tina said excitedly while trying them on. I chuckled and walked away. "How about these?" Lera said to me. She showed me a pair of stilettos. "High heels Lera? Come on now. That's an accident waiting to happen." I said with a laugh.

"Okay. You should be good with these." Meg said. She handed me a pair of all black shiny low heel shoes.

I fell in love with the shoes. They suited me well. I grabbed them and purchased them. They were on sale for £50.

Lera, Meg and I all walked out of the store and noticed we forgot something. "Where's Tina?!" Lera blurted. "Sorry about that guys!" Tina said as she walked out of the store, with a bag in her hand.

We put our hands on our hips and shot her a menacing look. "What?! I was so serious! These are some cute ass shoes! When we go on dates, Max is gonna love em'!" She said.

"Mhmm..." I hummed with a smirk. "More like when you're dropping it like it's hot on that Russian dick, he's gonna love them." Lera said while squishing Tina's cheeks together.

"Both then!" Tina said as she lead the way. We all chuckled while following the leader. "Onto MAC!" Tina said in a superman pose.

"So goofy!" Meghan said with a chuckle. We went to MAC to get my make-up and nail polish. The girls decided to pay for all of my make-up which caught me by surprise.

"Girls, you don't have to do this. I can pay myself." I said. "Nah we got it. You just paid for a dress and heels. We want you to save your money. We got it Taina." Lera said with a cheesy grin.

It brought a tear to my eye. I started to fan at my eyes. Then they gave me a group hug. Shortly after, they picked out all of the make-up that would suit me for the date. The only make-up I knew how to do was my Caveira make-up. They bought mascara, foundation, primer, blush, eyeliner, and eye shadow. They also bought this beautiful, glitter violet nail polish. When we left the mall, I checked my phone and it was 2:00. Suddenly, Lera blurted something out. "Last one to the car has to drive!" The girls broke out into a full sprint. Leaving me in the dust.

I shifted my weight to my left leg and took off. My instincts took over. Everything turned to slow motion.

A quick burst of speed overcame me. I passed Tina, who was sprinting with uggs on. Meghan was next. I picked up even more speed. I felt as if I were a track star getting my second wind. I left Valkyrie in awe. The last one was Finka, who clearly was trained to run. It's as if she was using her adrenal surge. Less than 3 seconds later I beat her to the car. I leaned on the car trying to catch my breath.

"Damn girl! You fucking burnt us! You even have on sandals and beat us!" Lera said as she caught up. Tina dropped to her hands and knees on the asphalt. "You guys are going to fucking kill me!" She said as she tried to catch her breath. "You better not try to kill us, you gotta drive Tina." Lera said as she tossed her the keys.

Tina flipped Lera off and opened up the driver's door. We all got in and made our way back to the base.

 **Buck P.O.V**

 **2:00 p.m**

 **Hereford**

 **Mute's Room**

The guys and I visited Chul, Mark and Craig at the S.A.S barracks. When we entered, I saw Craig on the bed with his air pods in, watching a YouTube video, and Mark and Chul were discussing a strategy that they want to use on their next simulation.

"Bro. I think if you stand in the radius of my Jammer in any blind spot, you can peek without being spotted. Grace can't affect your phone and you can't get killed by a breaching round." Mark said. "And if I have my cloak activated while peeking, I can't be spotted! That's a brilliant plan bro!" Chul said as he fist bumped Mark.

Shu, Tim and I sat on the couch on the other side of the room. Masuru pulled up a chair next to the desk, where Mute and Vigil were and Max sat on the end of the bed.

"What brings you guys?" Mark asked us. "My man Seb has himself a date!" Shu said. "Just be yourself Sebastien. Chicks dig that shit. You'll be straight." Craig said without looking up.

"Hey Vigil, don't you have a crush on a certain "Goddess of Mischief"? How's that going?" I asked. His face was flushed with red, seconds later. "Fuck…" He mumbled under his breath.

"Why are you so scared to talk to her? I think she has the hots for you." I said. "Dude totally fucking blew it this morning. She blew a kiss at him, and Prince Charming over there ducked his little head." Craig said while laughing. Blackbeard isn't usually an outgoing guy, but around his friends, he's a total goofball.

At a moment's notice. Chul chucked a pen at Blackbeard knocking his Seattle Seahawks hat off. "Shut the Fuck up Craig!" Chul yelled, infuriated. "Chill bro. Look, you don't need to let her lose interest. Get up on that. If you don't know how to talk to her, then we can help." Craig said.

"Like we told Sebastien, just be yourself." Mark said. "Show her you have confidence, and you'll be swimming all up in that by the end of the weekend!" Mark joked.

Chul playfully punched his arm. "What makes you so sure?" Chul asked. "That's what I did with Ema." Mute said. He took off his hoodie to show his neck full of hickeys. "She has them on her body too, but only places I can see." He said with a wink.

I wonder if Cavi is into that. I may have to test the waters when the time comes.

"I wonder what's on tv." Mark said. He turned on the television and turned on a movie. The movie was Full Metal Jacket. It was a pretty good. It lasted about 2 hours.

 **Buck P.O.V**

 **4:00 p.m**

 **Hereford**

 **Mess Hall**

We went to the mess hall shortly after the movie to play cards. Tim, Craig, Shu and I played spades, while Mas, Max, and Mark coached Chul on talking to Aria. Surprisingly, a lot of ops were in the mess hall. The GIGN, SPETSNAZ, and the GSG-9. The Bosak sisters were also there.

"I got about two books brother." Tim said to Shu. "Copy that bro." Shu replied. In the corner of my eye I saw something. I couldn't believe it…

"Yo guys! Let me have your attention." Dominic yelled throughout the mess hall as he climbed on a table. I hung my head in shame. I was fucking kidding. "Bro what the fuck is he doing?" Craig said. "This is my fault partially. I told him to apologize to everyone for how he's been acting. And I kinda told him to get on the table and do it. But I didn't think he would take it seriously." I responded.

"This should be pretty funny." Shu spoke up.

"Listen guys. I wanted to apologize to you guys for the way I acted these past couple of years. It's out of character and I'm truly sorry. You guys deserve better. So I hope you guys can accept my apology." Dominic said.

The room grew silent. From the corner of my eye I seen Miles and Jack start snickering. Then the laughter erupted throughout the whole room. "What?! Did your Mommy make you apologize?!" Zofia yelled from the back. Everyone began to laugh harder. Ela elbowed her in her stomach in disgust. Bandit just made a fool of himself because of me.

He jumped down from the table, hung his head and began to walk away. I saw him wipe a tear from his eyes as he exited. "Stop laughing guys, he did his best to make amends. Don't shit on him for it." I said to my group.

"Shut the Fuck up!" Ela yelled. Bandit stopped in his tracks when he heard her voice. "How dare you laugh at a teammate who just tried to apologize. It doesn't justify his actions, but he owned up to it. What he just did was cute and sweet. I think he's braver than some of you Assholes!" She said. She approached Dominic and wiped the tears from his eyes and gave him a kiss right on his cheek. He lit up instantly and it caught everyone off guard. Several gasps filled the room. She pulled him over to the table she was sitting at alongside her sister.

Everyone went silent for a minute and resumed their activities. Damn Dominic. You got a keeper by you now buddy. He looked in my direction and I gave him a wink. I looked down at my phone and I saw that Cavi texted me. It read "Let's spend the night together. Come cuddle with me around 9." I shot a text back "Okay Baby Girl" with a heart emoji.

 **Buck P.O.V**

 **8:50 p.m**

 **Hereford**

 **Bope Barracks**

I walked up to the door to the Bope Barracks and knocked. Vic opened up the door and I was surprised at what he was wearing. He was dressed like a Greaser! "Damn Arthur Fonzarelli, where you headed to?" I asked. "I'm going to the bar with Mike and Ryad. Taina is in her room. You kids have fun, I'll see you later." He said as he brushed past me.

I gave a soft knock on her door. Then I entered. When I noticed she was undressing I closed the door quickly.

"Wait baby, come in. I'm not scared for you to see me naked. I feel comfortable around you." She said. She took off her bra and put on a loose fitting t-shirt. "What? You gonna sleep in your casual clothes?" She asked.

I was too fascinated by watching her get ready for bed, I forgot to change. I took off all my clothes but my underwear and got into the bed. She quickly followed. She turned on the TV and put on Family Guy. A show that we both found hilarious. She snuggled up underneath my arm, and wrapped her arms around my torso. In less than 5 minutes, she was fast asleep. She must have done a lot today. I kissed her on her forehead and began to drift off to sleep as well...

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review, and stay tuned for Chapter 7 for the date.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Buck P.O.V**

 **8:00 p.m**

 **Buck's Room**

 **Hereford**

My plan was set in motion. I just needed to get ready. I dropped the bottle of Crown Royal off at the restaurant earlier in the morning. I had my suit tailored previously and put it in the cleaners a two days ago. Max picked it up for me and brought it to me an hour ago.

Once I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist. While checking out my body in the mirror, I took my clippers and lined my beard up a little bit. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I was ready for my clothes. My suit had a black jacket, black pants, black shoes, Ferragamo belt, white shirt, and a purple tie. Cavi told me she wanted me to wear a purple tie to match her dress but I never even seen the dress!

I went back to the mirror and looked at myself. I shot myself a smirk, grabbed a silencer out of my nightstand drawer, and screwed it on my Mk1 9mm. I was bringing it along just for emergencies. I strapped it to my ankle, grabbed my keys, wallet, and I made my exit.

"Seb! Looking good brother!" Max said. "Damn! Taina got you good!" Tina said. She hopped off of the couch with Max and touched my eye. "I have something for this." She ran to her room and closed the door.

"You nervous?" Max asked. "Just a little bit… I want to make this the best date that both of us ever had." I responded. Just then Tina re-entered with a make-up bag. She started to go to work on my eye. She did a pretty good job. It was completely clear.

"There you go! You should be good. Just don't let her lick your eye…" She said with a wink.

I gave her a hug, and I was on my way. "Good luck bro!" Max said as he cuddled up with Tina again and he turned on a court show.

Once I reached the end of the hall, I was met by a familiar face. It was Dominic. He stood in front of me and folded his arms. He looked at me menacingly.

"What?" I asked. He walked up to me and started to adjust my tie. "She's gonna love you! Play your cards right, you may get some…" He said with a chuckle. "Sorry about yesterday, man. I didn't think you would actually go through with it." I said.

"Don't worry about it. I also got to talk to you about something…" He said with a wink. "But we talk about that tomorrow." He said. "Good luck man!" Dominic said while patting me on the back. Then he walked away.

I kept walking to the BOPE Barracks. Eliza and Jordan saw me in the main corridor. "Hot Damn! Lookin' good brother!" Jordan said. "You look like a snack!" Eliza said. "Thanks you guys!" I responded. "Damn! Taina is going to eat you up!" She said. "Have fun!" They said as they continued past me.

I was stopped in the hallway by Tim and Meghan. "Hey Sebastien, did you still want to take pictures? Meg talked to Taina and she said if you were okay with it, we can take pictures outside." Tim said.

"Okay, That's great!" I said. I continued to the barracks.

Once I approached the barracks, Vic was coming out. He was sporting another greaser outfit. "Have fun Filho." He said. (Son in portuguese). He patted me on the shoulder as he walked passed.

I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I heard from a distance "Seu Amor." I responded. She swung the door open. The first thing I saw was her lips. The way her black lipstick formed around her luscious lips.

"Wow. You look so fucking beautiful." I said as I approached her. I leaned in for a kiss. I was stopped short by her index finger. She wagged her finger across my lip. "Uh-Uh. Not so fast Mister!" She said. As I looked closer I gazed at her hair. Her hair covered her left eye. I looked into her smokey eyes. They were dark as the night sky. Beautiful. The black and purple dress she wore made me warm. The stilettos she had were hot on her. She still looked as if she were getting used to them.

"I got to check something." She said. Even with that look, she was still the same. She backed me into the corner of the room. Reached in her cleavage and pulled out a combat knife. She held it near my neck.

"Where's your's?" She asked. Quickly, I reached into my interior jacket pocket and pulled out my combat knife, and poked her in the back with it. "Check." I said.

"Excellent!" She said. She returned her knife back. She grabbed my hand and ran it up her covered leg. She lifted her leg onto my side and made me hold it up. My hand felt cold steel. I could tell that it was. Her notorious handgun: the Lusion.

"Where's yours?" She asked. I bent down and revealed my hand gun strapped to my ankle. "Check." I said.

She pulled me back up, pushed me against the wall and roughly planted a kiss on my lips. "Let's go!" She said.

We walked outside and Valk had everything set up. She wanted to take pictures on my G wagon. Cavi walked up to the car, put her purse in the passenger seat and laid across the hood. The car was black, it matched our main color. I laid on top of Cavi and she wrapped her leg around my torso, threw her arms around my neck and puckered her lips to my face. We looked into the camera.

"Perfect!" Meghan said as she snapped a couple of pictures from different angles. The way the stars aligned in the background blended with the vehicle and our clothes, was outstanding. "You're good to go!" She said.

"I felt little Sebby getting excited down there!" Cavi said as I got off of her. "Yeah and your kitty felt warmer than usual." I shot back. She giggled. We saw the pictures and were amazed. "While you guys are out, I'm going to convert these on my computer so I can send them to you in 4k." Meg said.

We got in the car and made our way to the restaurant. "How was your day babe?" Cavi said as she unlocked her phone. "Yesterday, I kinda caused Dominic to embarrass himself in front of the whole force." I said.

"Wait, for real?!" She yelled. "That's hilarious!" She started to crack up. "Babe, leave him alone. I squashed the beef between us." I said.

"Fuck him! He got you in trouble! And he tried to label me as some whore. I wouldn't let him put it inside me even if he was the last man on earth!" She said while folding her arms.

"What am I gonna do with you?" I asked myself. As I pulled up to a red light, she looked over at me and noticed my eye. "Do you have make-up on?" She asked while she leaned in. I got a peek at her boobs a bit.

"Yeah. Tina did it for me before I left. She didn't want me to go out in public with a black eye." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it. I get carried away sometimes." She said. Cavi leaned in and kissed my eye, and my cheeks started to turn rosey. "Don't worry about it Cavi." I said while returning the favor. The cars behind us started to honk the horn for us to go.

"I hurt you a lot more anyways. I'm the one who's sorry. You can't go back to work 2 weeks." I mumbled. "It's okay baby, I was getting tired of interrogating anyways. I need a break." She said.

We pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. "Babe, I'm gonna park the car in a secluded place. Can you get the reservation for me?" I asked. "Yes daddy." Cavi said as she got of the car. Her ass looked amazing in that dress. Her skin was so beautiful, but she had her scars covered up. I always found her scars hot as fuck.

I parked the car, approached the restaurant and chewed a piece of gum. "The Square." I said out loud. When I went in I told the waiter at the front to bring the bottle to the table with glasses.

Cavi was at the table looking at her phone. When she noticed me, her face lit up. I took a seat at the table.

The waiter poured us two glasses of liquor. "I will be back shortly to take your order, sir." He said. "Baby, you look so beautiful. I don't think I told you that yet." I said. "You did. But it doesn't hurt to hear it again." She said with a smile. Her smile was so relaxing, despite her demeanor. She leaned in for a kiss and I kissed her back. When we pulled away, I found myself staring at her breasts. She started to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"I see that you like my dress." She said to me between sips of the crown royal. "I think I may…" I said with a slight grin. "Ooh! I like this! Where did you get it from?" She asked.

"I know a guy." I said confidently. "This is making me feel warm inside. Despite it having ice!" She said.

Cavi started to play with her boobs discreetly. She grabbed one and pushed it up and down very softly while sticking her tongue out slightly. She also let part of her nipple slip from the dress and readjusted quickly.

"You like what you see daddy?" She said to me. "I do, but do you think this is the place for it?" I asked. "Any place is the right place for you, mi amore." She responded. She was making me horny, and I think she knew it. Like some type of sadist.

The waiter returned to our table and Cavi stopped in her tracks. "Good Evening! My name is John. I will be serving you today. Do you know what you would like to order?" He asked. "Babe, get whatever you want. It's on me." I assured her.

"You heard the man." He said with a smile. "You sure?" She asked. "Yeah go ahead, baby girl." I said.

"Okay I will have the snapper with the mixed vegetables." She said. "I will have the ribeye with loaded mashed potatoes." "Great choices, your order should be out in about 25-30 minutes.

As he walked away, I started up the conversation again. It was time to tell her about the ace. "I also wanted to tell you about something from yesterday." I said. "What happened?" Cavi asked.

"I got an ace." I said as I pulled out the ace medal. Her jaw dropped as if it were going to hit the table. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She demanded.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I said. I could tell that she was starting to get tipsy. Her face was starting to flush with red. She kept rubbing her body up, I was getting harder by the minute. She looked so hot.

We chatted for a while. Our food came out sooner than we thought. We dug in as soon as it touched the table. By then Cavi was drunk but I was still fine. She was still aware of herself though. "So how did you do it?" She asked me.

"Mas took out Shu and Vic early. So it left me Erik and Elias left. I took out Mas and Marius first because they both tried to rush me. I ran down the steps and found Morowa laying under her shield, checking cameras. I cooked a nade perfectly and tossed it at her. Boom! Ela and Max were the last two. Ela had little health and Maxim was full. Ela rushed me when I got to the bomb site. Blew her head off. Time was winding down, so I had to plant. I heard Max's footsteps behind the wall. I switched to my skeleton key and blasted him through the wall, winning and getting an ace."

"OhEmGee!" She blurted. Everyone in the restaurant looked at us. She toned it back down. "That's making me so fucking hot." She said. Cavi was going crazy. She stabbed into her fish and started sucking on it. "You know what I wish this was?" She asked me. "What?" I said acting like I didn't know. "Your dick... " She whispered. She kept whispering dirty things to me until we finished our dinner. Once we finished we got on our way to the movie theater.

While we were in the car, she kept acting dirty. I guess me getting an ace turned her on. She grabbed my hand and stroked my middle finger. "You gonna start something babygirl. I don't think you want to." I said. "Try me!" She said.

She saw my bulge in my pants and grabbed it. I came to a sudden stop in the parking lot. She jerked up and laughed. "Let's go daddy." She said softly, but sexy. I took another look at that ass…

 **Buck P.O.V**

 **9:00 p.m**

 **Herefordshire**

 **Cinema**

I parked the car near the back of the movie theater. I didn't want to draw suspicion to it. There weren't a lot of people at the movie theater. Cold Play was in town and I guess that's where everyone was. It was a 2018 Mercedes Benz G Class. It was the best car that I ever had. When Operation White Noise Ended, every operator was awarded a gift. No matter the cost, the government paid for it. I asked for this car, and I've had it ever since.

When we got into the movie theater, we bought our tickets, and went straight for the concession stand. "What type of snacks do you get when you come here?" I asked. "I fucking love popcorn. The butter is a necessity." She said while briefly slurring her words. She was still quite drunk, but she was still aware.

"How bout you, honey?" She said. "I prefer M&M's. I don't like when popcorn kernels get stuck in my teeth." I said.

"I don't like when popcorn kernels get stuck in my teeth." She said to mock me. "You're such a baby! My big baby." She said while pinching my cheeks. When she noticed my frown, she planted a kiss on my lips. That lightened my mood.

We went into the theater. We grabbed our seats and let the recliners go up. I took a good look at Cavi. She was so hot, but drunk. She was a sexy mess. She immediately took off her shoes and put them in her purse. Halloween came on shortly. About 20 minutes into the movie, Cavi started getting frisky. I guess once she realized no one else was coming into the theater, she took advantage.

"Baby…" She said. "Huh?" I answered. She grabbed me by my cheeks, closed her eyes, and our lips connected. She made out with me so passionately that I was rock hard in seconds.

"Let's show little Sebby some love too." She said. She proceeded to whip my manhood out and stroke it. "Damn daddy, you're so hard already." She whispered. Her submissiveness was hot, but her being sadistic was hotter.

She leaned over the arm of the recliner, and started to suck me off. She told me that she has never done it before. If she didn't tell me I wouldn't have known.

"Where did you learn that from?" I said. "The girls and I were talking earlier, and they showed me some things."

She licked from the base all the way to the tip, and it made me jump a little bit. She let out a small, but sexy moan. "You like that?" She said while giggling. "I want to make you feel good too." I said.

I lifted her face up, turned her around, and put us in 69 position. I started laughing. "Babe, why don't you have on panties?" I asked. She just laughed and continued to suck.

I took off my jacket, and my tie. Then I went to work. I licked her clit all the way up to her anus. That made her knees buckle. I can tell that felt good, because my penis was just sitting in her warm, saliva filled mouth, for about 30 seconds. I spanked her to get her to start sucking again. She let out a loud moan.

"Your pussy's scent...It reminds me of strawberries." I said. "Shut up and keep eating!" She demanded. "Yes Ma'am!" I responded. I started rubbing her clit, while pushing my tongue in and out. The moans throughout the theater were muffled by the screams from the movie. About 10 minutes passed by, and I knew the finale was near.

"Babe, I'm close!" I groaned. "Yeah, me…too…" She moaned. I started to devour it more, and more. She did the same thing. With a moment's notice, her cum began to fill my mouth, and my beard. Seconds later, I blew my load.

She didn't even let a drop spill. She fell over onto her recliner, panting. I was too. We looked at each other and laughed. After I pulled my pants back up, We cuddled on my recliner for the remainder of the movie.

 **Buck P.O.V**

 **11:00 p.m**

 **Herefordshire**

 **Cinema**

"Babe, I gotta use the bathroom really quick." Cavi said. "Okay, I'm gonna go check on the car.

As I walked to the car, I spotted two guys by my G-Wagon. One had a blue shirt. And the other had a black shirt. They were leaning on it taking pictures. "Get the fuck off of my car!" I yelled. "Woah man, you got a sweet ride. We're just snapping a few photos." The guy with the black shirt said. There was a girl with them. I'm pretty sure that's who they were showing off for. They all seemed pretty drunk. "No! Get the fuck off of my car."

"Fuck you man!" Black shirt said. Then he shoved me to the ground. I got up and decked him right in his jaw. As soon as black shirt hit the ground, blue shirt tackled me to the ground too. We wrestled for about 5 seconds, until I headbutted him. Blood went everywhere.

I tried to draw my gun, when black shirt came back and kicked me in my ribs. That's when I started to spit blood. The guy with the blue shirt recovered and punched me in my face. I fell onto my back. The black shirt tried to stomp me, but I tripped him, bringing him to the floor with me.

Blue shirt tried to stomp me also and I kicked him in his balls. I saw in the corner of my eye. The girl was running towards me with a 40 oz beer bottle. That's when I heard something faint. It sounded like a coin hitting glass. When I looked up I saw the liquor spilling over the pavement.

"The fuck do you think you're gonna do to my boyfriend?!" Cavi roared. She had the girl pinned onto the ground. "I will fucking kill her! Let him go!" She demanded. She had rage in her eyes. I was even scared of her. I guess the liquor wore off, because she was back to normal. The men let go of me and backed up. I pulled out my gun and got to my feet.

"Go to your car and get the fuck out of here!" I said as I spat out blood. They started running, scrambling and tripping over each other. "You wanna know something funny?" She asked me. "What is it?" I said quietly while holding my ribs. "I shot their tires out before I came over." She said.

"Nice one, baby girl." I said as I kneeled down. I sent a shot right through their windshield, causing them to spin out in the parking lot.

I opened the door for Cavi, and I got in the car. "Come here." Cavi said. She licked the blood off of my lips and kissed me. "Sorry that I didn't get there earlier daddy." She said. "It's okay baby girl." I said as I leaned back into my seat. We both got a notification to our phones. It was from Valk. She sent us our lock screens. "Baby…These are the hottest pictures on the fucking planet!" Cavi said to me. When we got to a red light, I looked at them. She wasn't lying. I loved them. I told her to set them as our lock screens and she did.

 **Buck P.O.V**

 **11:45 p.m**

 **Mess Hall**

 **Hereford**

As we entered the base, we went straight to the mess hall. Doc was asleep so the infirmary was closed. We grabbed ice packs out of the freezer, when I was greeted by the boys. "Goddamn! What happened to you bro?!." Mark said. "A lot of shit that I'll tell you about later." I said

"Mwah." Cav kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you in bed later on tonight." She said as she smacked my ass and walked away. I took one more look at that ass. Damn! I'm a lucky man.

"Oh Shit! You're the motherfucking man!" Craig said. "I saw the pictures in 4k. They were fucking dope man!" Tim said. "Not better than mine with the stars and shit!" Shu said from the refrigerator. "Oh yeah...Bro...You're zipper is down…" Tim said. We all laughed.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! We're nearing the end of this story! Only two more chapters left! Let me know what romance story you would be interested in, and I may write about it! But for now, I'm going to make another present tense story of Caveira and Buck.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! This is my second to last chapter of this story. Stay tuned!**

 **Cav P.O.V**

 **9:00 p.m**

 **Los Angeles**

 **House**

Six sent us on a mission, two weeks later. Several white masks have taken over a house and planted a nuclear bomb. The mission had two teams. The first team was to secure the bomb, the second was to defuse the bomb. My team consisted of Mute, Valkyrie, Frost, and Kapkan. We were there to buy time for the second team to finish getting the defuser ready. The second team was Twitch, Buck, Glaz, Fuze, and Finka.

I entered the building first. I sent my drone underneath a doorway and scoped out the basement. One white mask had his back turned. Rookie move. I shot him in his spine, paralyzing him and knocking him to the floor. Before he let out a yell, I covered his mouth and began to interrogate him.

"Spill it! Where are they?!" I screamed. "Fuck...You!" He rebutled. I slashed his eye out. He was screaming, but I managed to muffle it with my hand. "Talk!" I warned. "There's eight on the first floor. Twelve on the second floor. Five in the basement. Suicide bomber in the kitchen." He cried.

"Thanks." I said. I jammed my knife into his neck and ripped it out. "Twelve on the second floor, Eight on the first. Five in the basement. Bomber in the kitchen. Careful for extras." I said over the comms. Once I heard the gunfights, I picked up the white masks radio. "Breaking your ally was too easy. I still enjoyed it, though." I calmly said over their radio. "Shit! ditch the radios!" One replied over their comms.

My team obliterated them all. The rush felt so good. I wanted to interrogate more of them. I wanted to take all of them out. I wanted them to scream…

"All tangos down!" Mute said. "Start reinforcing." Everyone expeditiously put down their gadgets. I retreated back to the basement and into the laundry room. Less than five minutes later, the next batch of them started rolling in.

I heard a loud explosion towards the front door. It was followed by a bunch of screams. I concluded that the let off one of Max's traps.

"I'm posted up across the street on the platform. 10 masks breaching." Tim said over the radio. I heard thuds coming from the front door. I assumed that was the sound of the bodies dropping. Damn! I love my team. "There's tangos running around back." Glaz said. "Check my cameras in the rear of the house." Valkyrie said.

Less than 5 seconds later. Valkyrie came back on the radio. "Good shit, baby!" Meg said. "Thanks...Babe." He replied very slowly, probably embarrassed.

"Is the front clear, Glaz?" Seb asked. "Yeah...I cleared them out for now. Proceed." I heard more thuds. My teammates, along with my love entered the building.

"More hostiles inbound, entering through garage!" Glaz yelled over the comms. "Copy!" We all responded.

Shuffles of feet were scattered throughout the house. I was hiding behind a dumbbell holder. "Caveira's coming!" I shrieked.

10 white masks. 10 of them fell to my hands in less than 20 seconds. I was clearing them out like a line at a buffet. In the corner of my eye, I seen Emmanuelle go down. She screamed loudly. I began to rush the room with my shotgun, when a loud shot erupted. "You okay, love?" Mark said as he helped her up. "When we get home...You just don't know what your in for." She said as she grabbed her Famas and ran out of the garage. Looks like I know who's getting laid tonight.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar noise. It was a shotgun, a certain shotgun. The skeleton key. I quickly walked upstairs and found him clearing out white masks in the master bedroom. He had the defuser strapped to his side. We both entered the kid's bedroom to reunite.

"Buck, Caveira. I've lost sight on you two. I don't see any more hostiles, be careful there. Everyone is stationed watching the entrances. "It's so good to see you, baby." I said as I waited for him to put the code in. "I missed you too, babe." He looked at me and looked back down. His neck snapped back to my gaze with a frightened look. "Watch out!" He shrieked.

Everything turned to slow motion. I seen him leap towards me. He flung me to the ground and tried to pull out his pistol as fast as he could. A wounded white mask entered the room with a spas 12, blowing several holes into Sebby's chest. Six buckshots were left in his chest as he laid on his back, internally and externally bleeding. I saw him cough up blood. The terrorist pumped his shotgun again, but before he took aim, I pounced on him. I lost myself for a minute. Before I came to my senses, the terrorists head was in my hand, completely off of his shoulders.

When I came to my senses, I quickly radioed in. "We need a medic…" I cried over the radio. I was overwhelmed with emotions. He started to speak to me. The blood in his beard alone made me break down. He looked so pale.

"Cavi...I don't want to die yet…" He said weakly. "You're not going to baby. Stay with me…" I said between choked sobs.

"Oh my god!" Frost said as she entered the room. She dropped her gun, and covered her mouth with tears swelling in her eyes. Twitch entered the room and dove over to the defuser. She finished the sequence. Kapkan approached Seb and started to put pressure on his wounds and tried to stop the bleeding. Finka entered to help.

"Doc is ready in the medic helicopter, bring him out when you can!" Thermite said over the radio. When Frost grabbed me and tried to pull me away, I began to be hysterical. I didn't know how to react. It was the first time in years that I let my emotions get the best of me. I started to kick and scream. I didn't want to lose him…

 **Buck P.O.V**

 **9:30 p.m**

 **Los Angeles**

 **House**

My insides felt like they were leaking all over the floor. I wanted to scoop them back up and put them back inside. This isn't the way I want to go out.

"Noooo! Noooo! Let go of me!" I heard a familiar voice. She was screaming and kicking. Crying. I never wanted to see her cry. I never wanted to be the reason for her tears. My baby girl…

I felt like I was being carried. I opened my eyes and seen Max with his hood off, holding me by my torso. I looked down, and seen Lera. Fear swept her eyes. She had tears in her eyes. "Stay with us, Seb. Not just for Rainbow, for Taina…" She said to me. I closed my eyes again.

When I opened them again, I saw two hands holding my right hand. They felt familiar. It was her hands. "Don't leave me…Don't leave me alone...I love you...I need you…" She repeated over and over. Cavi rode in the medic helicopter with me. She had my hand touching her head while she was crying. She looked a mess. Her makeup was running, revealing her face. She was rosey red.

I opened my hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked up at me. She started to cry more, but with a tiny smile on her face. "I'm not ready to die yet." I told her. "Your not going to." She said while sniffling. "If you die on me, I'll kill you." She said with a chuckle. I mirrored the action. But it made me cough a bit. Less than 5 minutes later, I blacked out again.

 **Finka P.O.V**

 **10:15 p.m**

 **Los Angeles**

 **Rainbow Infirmary Base**

We rushed him to the surgery room. We managed to stop the bleeding, and he was clinging to life by an inch. We needed to act fast. We cleared the operating table, and rested him on it. Doc began to rip his clothes open, and he examined his chest. 6 buckshots. Before he got to work,he injected Seb with a stim shot. Doc carefully removed the pellets. His heart rate started to rocket.

The internal bleeding stopped. "Lera, this is a success. But…" He drifted. "But what?" I asked. "He's going to live but I'm not sure if he's going to be able to return to work." We stitched his wounds closed.

The nurses cleaned Buck up, and changed his clothes. I hope Taina is okay.

 **Cav P.O.V**

 **11:00 p.m**

 **Los Angeles**

 **Rainbow Infirmary Base**

It's been two hours since he was shot. When we got to the infirmary in the Los Angeles Base, I seperated from Doc and Finka and waited in the waiting room with all of my teammates/friends. Tina, Shuhrat, Meg, Mark, Max, Tim, Emanuelle, and Jordan all stayed to comfort me. I washed away my makeup and untied my hair. I stopped crying but I was still filled with sorrow. Doc pushed the doors open.

We all stood up simultaneously to hear the news. "Sebastien is going to make a recovery…" Doc told us. We were about to sigh, out of relief until we heard him say "But".

"He's in a coma. The coma can last about a week, 5 weeks, or maybe even years. Also if he does wake up, I'm not sure if he's going to be able to work at Rainbow again." Doc said, filled with sorrow.

That broke me. I couldn't believe it. I dropped to my knees and started to breakdown again. All of my comrades were there to support me. I love those guys.

"You're able to see him now if you want. He's going to be flown back to Hereford if he's not awake after 2 weeks." Doc said as he led the way.

Only me and Tina went to see him. When we entered the room, I analyzed him. His black eye was faded, and he was sound asleep. I approached his bedside. His face was warm, warmer than usual. "He's going to fight through this Tee. Just keep the faith." Tina said as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I know Tina...He has to…" I replied. I kissed his eye one last time and left the room.

 **4 weeks later**

 **Cav P.O.V**

 **10:00 p.m**

 **Hereford**

I was close to losing myself. Devastated. That's the word that described what I felt. Since the accident, I've only hung out with my friends twice a week, and even when we hung out in Lera's room, I said minimal words. Sebby was always on my mind. He was brought back to the UK the 2 weeks before. He has been on 24 hour watch in the infirmary. Our new recruits take shifts, to monitor him. Every day, after I was done with my training, I would spend about 3-4 hours laying with him. My girls were starting to worry about me. They always were expressing their concern. But if I ever lost him, I would never be the same.

The next day I woke up at 5:30. I read my phone. "Friday, October 15." I said. Suddenly, I got a message. From my mother. "Happy Birthday, Meu Amor! I want you to enjoy your special day. Come back home someday and visit us! I wish for Sebastien's full recovery. Eu te amo, amor!"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled, for the first time in weeks. Today was another simulation. That was the only work I had to do for the day and I was free. I got up and showered. I washed my hair and never braided it. I didn't bother putting my makeup on today either. My mood alone was intimidating enough. It was time for breakfast.

 **Cav P.O.V**

 **6:30 a.m**

 **Hereford**

 **Mess Hall**

When I entered the room. Everyone was the usual rowdy. I walked towards the kitchen area to grab eggs, bacon, toast, grits and some coffee. When I put my tray on my table, I was instantly bombarded with hugs. Tina, Lera, Meg, Eliza, and Elena. They felt so warm. They were all in a bright mood.

They sat down at my table and started talking right away. They could tell I was still moody. I picked at eggs and grits until they were cold and only ate my toast and bacon. I didn't finish my coffee, and I'm usually the first to drink the entire cup.

"Girls...It's showtime!" Lera said as she pointed her finger in the air. The girls all pulled something from underneath the table. It was 5 bags. All from different stores. "Happy birthday babygirl!" They all said. "These are from us." Eliza said. "We love you girl, we want you to stay positive while your in this funk!" Elena said. "I got you the best gift, I don't care!" Meg said. "I hope you like this." Tina said.

"Girls, you shouldn't have. I don't even care about my birthday." I said. "Girl please, you need to turn up for your birthday. I understand what's going on, but today is the day for you to be hype." Meg said. "Check your gifts!" Elena said.

I looked into the first bag. It was from PINK. This was Lera's gift. There was a black PINK shirt with a pair of black PINK leggings with a yellow hoodie and yellow fuzzy sandals to match. "I love it, Lera." I said laughing with tears in my eyes. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. It was a gesture that we commonly did. Since everything happened, I've been so emotional.

"Awww! I hope I get the same treatment!" Mira said. She pushed her bag towards me right after. It was from Kay Jewelers. There was a big black box on the inside. I grabbed it and brought it out. The tears already started flowing. All of the girls started giggling. "Open it! Open it!" Tina and Meg said.

When I opened it, the box revealed a sparkling freshwater pearl necklace, with matching pearl earrings. I covered my mouth and started to cry harder. I couldn't believe how far these women went for me. While I was growing up, I never really had a lot of friends. I had one friend, and that was my brother. These are my first girl friends.

"Damn Taina. Calm down girl. You didn't even get to the main event yet!" Meg said while flexing. "I'm so grateful for all of you. Thank you Elena!" I said in between sobs. I hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "I guess every kiss does begin with Kay." Elena said.

"Okay! Next!" Meg said. She pushed a Victoria's Secret bag towards me. I already started laughing. "By the look on your face, I can tell it's something naughty." I said.

"Take a look, but don't take it out of the bag. It's too many people here." She said with a wink. I looked in the bag and saw a purple and black lingerie set with long black stockings. The underwear were see through.

My face turned as red as a cherry. The girls looked at me and grew confused. "Hand me that!" Tina said. All of the girls were pushing and shoving to see inside. They all had the same reaction as me. "I would like my kiss on the lips, thank you!" Meg said with her arms folded. I leaned over, grabbed her face, and planted a smooch right on her lips. She giggled like a little girl. I'm convinced she's bisexual.

"I'm next." Eliza said. Her bag was a heavy plastic bag. It said Propper. "I'm not familiar with this brand." I said to her. "Take a look inside, you may be surprised at what you find." She said, taking off her shades and crossing her legs.

When I looked in the bag I saw a uniform. It was similar to one of the uniforms that Vic and I used to wear back in our Bope days. It was a sky blue top with navy blue pants. Brown combat boots, black belt and a makeup kit that came with tutorial called "Unholy". "I pulled some strings with the best uniform manufacturer in the US and got you an "Old School" uniform. There's also a matching training outfit in their if you didn't see it.

I walked up to Eliza and bear hugged her. I squeezed her so hard her sunglasses fell on the floor. Then I gave her a big wet kiss on the cheek. She turned red and got flustered. "I love it Eliza! Thank you." I said.

"You're next Tina." Elena said. She sat there completely red. She looked embarrassed. She grabbed her bag and wrapped her arms around it. "All of you guys gifts are so much better than mine. I don't think it matches the tone." She said. I sat down next to her, pushed my hair out of my face and grabbed her hands.

"Whatever it is, I know I'm going to love it. You're one of my best friends Tina. I know you mean well." I said. She handed over the bag and looked away.

The bag said "Jasmine's Boutique" on it. There was also another bag on the inside. That bag read "Angie's". I pulled the bag out and placed it on the table. I peeked inside of the Jasmine's bag and saw a black and red dress. I instantly lit up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't even know if you liked red or not. I just didn't want to get you another purple dress!" She said covering her eyes. I peeked inside of the Angie's bag. There were a pair of red bottom flats inside of the box. My eyes started to swell with more tears. My eyes started to get puffy.

I grabbed Tina by her face and kissed her on the cheek, then on the lips. "I love you so much Tina. Thank you. I love each and one of you." I said while sobbing. "I've had a pretty shitty couple of weeks. I appreciate all of the things that you have done to try and cheer me up. I'm going to try to perk up a bit. Sebby wouldn't want to see me cry anyway." I said as I started to wipe the tears away.

They all closed in on me for a group hug. "We love you too, Tee!" They all said.

Once breakfast was over, I grabbed my bags and made my way back to my barracks. I walked past the briefing room, when I was stopped dead in my tracks. Someone caught me by surprise. It was Dominic. He just got back from a mission with Lesion, Jager, Ela, and Smoke. They were debriefing. He had tears in his eyes. "Taina. I heard what happened." He started to say. Instantly, I wrapped my arms around him to embrace him. We both started to cry together. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. He changed me. He's the closest thing I can call as a best friend. I wouldn't be shit without him. I would still be the same way. Fuck, I wouldn't even have the courage to talk to Ela." He said between choked sobs.

"It's fine Dominic. I understand. I won't hold it against you anymore. I just want him to wake up and be with us again." I said. "Friends?" I said as I held out my hand.

"Friends!" He said as he wiped his face and shook my hand. Once I reached my room and put my bags in my room, I headed for the locker room. I needed to suit up. I just had to get through this simulation and I was free. I grabbed two impacts, My Spas, 4 mags, and my Lusion side arm. I sat down on the bench and closed my eyes. I didn't know what to expect. I tried to push him from my mind.

"Taina." I heard someone say. They placed their hand on my shoulder. "He's gonna be alright. I'm praying for him. But you need to focus on the sim, ya?" Morowa told me. "Yeah I gotcha. Thank you." I said to her. Since Sebby was hurt, I have relaxed a little and have become friendlier.

Along with me were, Max, Mas, Morrowa, and Meghan. I was the captain of the operation. I walked into the simulation room and put on my visor while holding my guns. We were at a location that felt familiar. When we spawned in and I began to retreat downstairs, it hit me. The House.

 **5 verses 5**

I was infuriated. Of all the places that this mission could be carried out on. It had to be the damn house…

"Guy's, I'm losing it." I said over the comms. "Keep it together soldier! This simulation is only 20 minutes!" Max said.

As I waited in the basement, I was the first one to get some action. Ying moseyed into the basement without caution, and quickly met my wrath. I shot her in both of her knees, and snatched her radio, and tossed it.

"I'm gonna ask you once Lin, where the fuck are your teammates." I said into her ear. I was jabbing the knife into her side. She was bleeding everywhere. She began to cry. I knew that she was scared of me outside of work, but I never thought it was this bad. She squealed 2.5.

 **5 versus 4**

Once I got my information, I slit her throat. "Finka, Thermite, Fuze, Twitch. Ying K.I.A. Fuze upstairs bathroom. Thermite back stairs. Twitch front door balcony. Finka kitchen." I said on my radio. I walked over to her radio that I launched and made my introduction. "Breaking your ally wasn't challenging, but I found ways to have fun." I said to them.

"Fucking hell!" Jordan said over the radio. "Shit!" Twitch said. "Watch out comrade!" Fuze said. "So, I'm guessing that was Siu Mei? You didn't have to do that to her. you know. She's already scared of you. You just made it worse." Echo said over the radio. "She'll get over it. Right now, it's just business. You're little girlfriend will have to deal with it. I'll apologize later." I replied. He said something in japanese but I assumed it meant "asshole."

I proceeded upstairs towards the second floor to find Thermite. He tried to take me out but

unfortunately, he missed his shots. Hate to see it.

 **5 versus 3**

"ACK!" He shrieked, as I blew him back with two pumps of my Spas. The blast blew his helmet and goggles off of his face. I was struck with fear when I looked at him. He was laying in a puddle of blood in the middle of the kids bedroom. Chest caved in. This felt like a replay of weeks ago. His eyes… They reminded me of Sebastien, when the white mask tried to kill him… I was frozen.

 **4 versus 3**

 **3 versus 3**

"Tee?! Are you Okay?! Snap out of it!" Valkyrie yelled at me. I assumed she seen me on the cameras. "Caveira! Come on! Fuze is about to detonate a cluster charge into the room." She cried. The tears started to flow again. I heard a thump. Followed by three small ticks. Meghan came crashing into the room. She lunged at me and tackled me out of the room. Three loud explosions erupted in the room.

Once we hit the grass outside, I snapped back to reality, and shot Fuze down. He landed on his back and screamed in pain. I stabbed him in his thigh, and his shoulder. Valkyrie got my back while I was interrogating. "Spill it!" I shouted. He tried to resist until I started cutting closer to his manhood. "Talk, or your dick gets it!" I screamed out. "Blyat! Master bedroom, and Basement!" He cried."

"Thanks!" I said. Then I snapped his neck to finish him off. We ran back into the house and split up. Valkyrie ducked behind a couch in the pool room. I went straight for the kitchen. "Tee. What the fuck?! We're gonna have to talk later!" She said while panting.

 **3 versus 2**

As I was catching my breath I heard the intercom come on. 3v2. "What happened?!" Meg said. "While you two were fucking around, Mas and Morrowa got taken out by Finka." Max said. "Let me get these two.

Before I knew it, the simulation was over. When Max says something he does it. Or that's what Tina says. He got aggressive and took Twitch and Finka out with one clip.

 **Defender's win. All enemies eliminated.**

As I left the simulation room and sat down on the bench. I encountered a couple of people. Of course the first one was Shurhat. "What the Hell, Taina?! You know I can feel that shit right?!" Shuhrat asked. "I'm sorry. I got taken over by the adrenaline and fury." I replied. "What the fuck ever!" He barked as he walked away, holding his neck and his thigh. "Don't worry about him, girl. He'll be okay after tonight." She said with a wink. That made me chuckle. "Lera, you're so crazy."

Just then Valkyrie walked up. She had an angry face on. "Woah, I'll leave you two be." Lera said as she exited. I stood up to walk away, as she grabbed my arm. "I know what happened to Seb has you a fucked up, but you need to pull it together. What if this was a real mission? You could have been K.I.A. How would Sebastien feel to wake up and find out that his woman that he took a shotgun blast for was killed in action. He's going to get through this. But you need to pull it together." She said to me. "I know Meg… I'm sorry…" I replied.

"Come here." She said with open arms. Her hugs were always so nice. "Come out with us later tonight. We're going to take you to a birthday dinner." Valk said as she walked away. "What time?" I yelled down the hall. "8 o'clock! Meet us in Tina's room." She yelled back.

"I gotta get it together. Sebby is going to be okay." I said to myself.

It was only 12. I decided to go back to the barracks. I wanted to change out of my clothes. I also wanted to change my hairstyle. After I took off my clothes, I grabbed my flat iron, and my air pods and got to work. I turned on a song that I loved for a while. It was "Until the End of Time" by Justin Timberlake.

" _'Cause if your love was all I had, in this life_

 _Well, that would be enough until the end of time_

 _So rest your weary heart and relax your mind_

 _'Cause I'm gonna love you, girl, until the end of time"_

I closed my eyes and pictured me and Sebastien. I wanted his presence to fill the room with me. I love him so much. He changed me so much. I just want to feel him again.

When I was finished with my hair, I looked in the mirror for a while. Without makeup, I was truly beautiful, or that's what Sebastien always says. I opened my drawer and decided between orange and green. I grabbed the orange Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt. I also grabbed a pair of black ripped jeans from my drawer. I completed my outfit with black fuzzy sandals.

I wanted to see him again. So I headed for the infirmary. When I got there, One of the new recruits that have been watching him 24/7 nodded towards me and left the room. "Hi baby. You wouldn't believe how crazy my day was." I said to him.

I still talked to him even though he was unconscious. "I'm going to be honest baby. I haven't felt the same since you got hurt. I feel like I have been losing myself without you. I need you." I whispered to him. I proceeded to tell him all about my day. I wondered if he can hear me.

"So that's pretty much how my day went. It's been pretty fucking shitty." I said. I snuggled up closer to him. "I really want you to be here right now…" I said.

"Well, I hope this brightens your mood just a little bit." He said opening one of his eyes slightly. My face lit up. "AAAH! Baby you're awake!" I screamed. I gripped him tightly. "ACK!" He shrieked.

"I'm so sorry baby!" I quickly apologized. "It's oka-" He was saying before I interrupted him. I instantly straddled him. I unleashed a fury of kisses all of his face. "Down girl, down girl. Did you miss me?" He said.

"You don't even have a clue what you put me through…" I said. I started to bawl. "Stop it. You know I hate to see you cry." He said very softly. He weakly wiped the tears from my face and held me close. "I missed you so much. I need you baby, never scare me like that again. I love you." I said. "I'm sorry that you've been feeling this way lately. But I'm here and alive. And another thing, Happy Birthday! I love you too baby girl. When I get the strength to move. I'm going to take you out. " He said while hugging me back.

Seconds later, Doc entered the room. "Woah. I see she found you." He said while looking away. I think he was embarrassed to look directly at my ass, since I was laying directly on top of Sebby. "Yeah she definitely did!" He said as he grabbed a handful of it. "Mmpf!" I moaned. "Wait you knew that he was awake?!" I shouted in anger. "He wanted me to keep it on the low. He made me spill my coffee all over my uniform when he woke up around 6 and asked me what day it was." Doc replied. "When I told him the date, he remembered it was your birthday. He asked what time you usually show up on Friday's." Doc said. "Damn, I love you." I said as I gave him a big wet kiss on the lips.

"Get a room! But before that. Sebastien. It is a miracle that you are alive. You should be able to move around in about a week. But working…It's up to you if you are going to be able to work again. Your body is going to have to agree with you. You can start rehab as soon as you are able to leave. But I talked to Six. She told me that you are going to have to prove to her that you are able to still ally this team. If not, you will be relieved of your duties and you may retire as a veteran." Doc said.

"I understand. Thanks Gustave. I appreciate it brother!" Buck said. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Buck asked if you could stay the night with him, and I agreed. Only because it's your birthday. But no nasty shit on my beds! I'm going to get Seamus and Morowa to help re-arrange things for you guys to feel comfortable. But be aware, if anyone does get hurt, they still have to stay here." Doc said. After that he left the room.

"Hold on babe, give me a second." I said. I got up and walked outside. I called Meg. "Meg! You won't believe what happened." I said. "I already heard. He told Tim hours ago, and Tim just told me. I'm so happy for you girl." She said. It started again. I tried to hold it back but I can. Before I knew it, I heard a sigh on the other end. "Just let it out girl. I know you want to. It's okay. Stay with him. We can get dinner at another time. As a matter of fact. The girls and I are going to do you a favor. We are going to send you some food and I'm going to give you my Netflix password, I'm going to send a TV in there for you guys." She said.

"I'm so grateful for you and the girls…Thank you Meg." I said in between small sobs. "No problem girl, love you." Meg said. "I love you too." I replied. I hung up the phone. I went to the bathroom to wipe away the tears and make sure my eyes aren't red. I returned shortly to already find 2 queen sized beds pushed together, and a TV inside the room.

I saw Seamus sliding something into Sebastien's hand. It looked like a gold wrapper. Morowa handed me a bag. "Here, Meghan told me to give this to you. She also left a message. And I quote: "This is for tonight, when the lights go out." Have fun. Come on, love." She said. "Coming, Hun. If you need more, hit my jack." He said as he exited.

I laid down beside him. I snuggled up on him and turned on a comedy special. We laid there for hours. I was just happy to be with him. I looked at my phone, it was about 8:30 p.m. "Hold on babe, I'm going to use the bathroom." He said. He got his crutches and walked towards the bathroom. When he was out of sight, I changed into the clothes that Valkyrie gave me. It was a see through Tank Top, and a pair of silk high waist booty shorts. I didn't even wear a bra, or underwear. Then I got under the sheets.

I checked my phone and saw a text from Lera. It said that Gustave was on his way to drink with the old men. I instantly got up and locked the door. When he came back to the bed, I was ready to pounce. I lifted up his gown and put his whole cock in my mouth and let it grow inside. "Taina! What are you doin-" He said, but cut himself short when I started to use my tongue. "Besides feeling alone, I felt so horny without you baby. I needed you for everything. I think I'm ready.

He pulled out that gold wrapper. It was actually a Magnum wrapper. I put it on him and hopped on him in reverse cowgirl position. I'll do the moving, you just sit back and relax." I told him. I talked like I was ready, but in all actuality, I was terrified. His dick inched in, inch by inch. It was so stiff and hard. It was so big. The tip of his penis was close to touching my cervix. I started to moan uncontrollably.

"Goddamn. You're so fucking tight! I'm going to lose it in no time." He said. "I want you to cum for me daddy! Come on, give it to me." I said. I couldn't even think about what I was saying. It was just coming to me naturally. We fucked for about 4-5 minutes. "I'm going to cum." I shouted. Seconds later, I came all over him. "Mmmm...Fuck!" I shouted. He quickly followed suit. He pulled out, took off the rubber and sprayed it all over my ass and back.

I flopped onto my stomach next to him. I was so sore, but it felt so good. I finally lost my virginity. And it was amazing. "Hugh... hugh... Shit." He panted. "That was crazy." He said looking at me. "T-That was great meu amor." I said while panting. I smiled at him. He grabbed a box of tissues, and started to clean me off. "Babe, I can do i-" I said. "Shhh! Let me. I didn't mean for it to get this messy." He said. "I love you so much." I told him. "I love you too baby girl." He said. He held me tight and kissed me. I want to have this man's baby...

 **Author's Note: This is the longest chapter yet. We're coming to a closing on this story and I am about to start my new story soon. Stay tuned for Chapter 9: The Finale. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buck POV**

 **6:00 a.m**

 **Hereford**

 **Buck's Room**

It's been a year since I was struck by that shotgun. I've never felt so healthy. The constant training and support from my team and friends, not to mention my baby girl, kept me going. I looked at my phone. "6:00 a.m, December 10th 2019." When I entered the bathroom, I was mesmerized by my body. The buckshot rounds left plenty of scars on my chest, but my improved muscles made it look cool.

After my shower, I took to my beard. I had to make sure I looked presentable for the team. I lost track and started flexing in the mirror. I looked so jacked, compared to last year. I also gripped my chest a little because there was something paining me...

 **Flashback to prior year**

A man walked into the room with Six. "Sebastien, this is Harvisha Padney. In 3 weeks, I will be stepping down as director of Rainbow. He will be my replacement. I will be serving as the new secretary of state in the United States." Six said.

"How are you feeling, Sebastien?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. "I'm taking it day by day. I've been feeling better since the injury but I'm fighting to slowly get my strength back." I said.

"Sebastien was injured in a mission about a month and a half ago. I told him that I will give him about 9 months to rehabilitate. If he isn't able to perform to Rainbow's standards, then he will be honorably discharged. It's your choice to shorten that time or extend that time. I'll leave you two alone. Harry, I'll be in your office." Six said as she left.

"I heard you jumped in front of a barrel to save Taina. I admire you for that. You have my utmost respect." He said. Harry looked very sincere. "Six gave me permission to decide what happens with you. I think 9 months isn't enough time. Between me and you. You tell me when you are ready and we'll run an evaluation." He said. I was baffled. He was so generous, even without knowing anything about me.

"Take your time to get better. Whether it's 6 months to 2 years. I want you to fully recover. 2 years max though, or the government will catch on." He said with a smile. "Thank you Harry! I appreciate it. I won't let you down." I responded to him.

 **Back to the present**

I was ready. My new uniform was laid out for me. My baby girl bought it for me. It was a lumberjack outfit. I hurried to put my uniform on. I also got a canadian flag decal on my side arm for this day specifically. When I left my barracks, I got lost. The entire barracks was remodeled in the past year, and the renovations were just completed a month ago.

Once I made it to the mess hall, I scanned the room. Silence fell into the room. The boys all shot up and started applauding. Everyone stood up and followed along. "I fucking love you guys! Thank you all! I'm ready to join you guys again." I looked over towards the corner of the newly renovated mess hall and saw Harry grabbing a cup of coffee. He nodded towards me and I returned the favor.

I approached my table. At the beginning of the year, we met Mozzie. That little rascal clicked with us quickly. I was trying to make it to the elevator when I tripped, and dropped my crutches. He was the first person to help. We call him Moz or Mozzie, because he shares the same name as Max.

I forgot that Cavi and her girls were on a mission in Russia and are supposed to arrive back today. I went to the kitchen, grabbed some creamed chipped beef, with peas, coffee, and went back to my table.

"There he is! You ready man?" Mark said. "I think I am. I have to show Harry I still got it." I responded. "Look at you man. You slept in the gym eh?" Mozzie said. "You look buff as shit bro. Putting me to shame." Blackbeard said, while flexing his muscles.

I started to dig into my food. "Looks like you got an appetite too." Shu chimed in, giving me the side eye. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." I said chuckling. "Oh Yeah! Forgot to mention. I did a little snooping around. I found out something crazy." Mozzie said. "I mean you could snoop around undetected, shorty." Max said.

"Hey! Fuck off, Mate." He shot back. "But anyways. There are two new recruits coming to Rainbow. Codenames Wami or Wamai or some shit like that, and Cali or Kali or whatever. But the guy is the second youngest. He's a few months older than you." He said while pointing to Mark. "Wow that's surprising." Mute said. "They're also gonna be introduced today and be in the simulation." Mozzie said.

"Wait. Are you really telling the truth?" Mas challenged. "Yeah mate, I checked Harry's clipboard, when I was in his office for that prank I pulled on Alex." Mozzie said.

 **Flashback to the prior day**

"LMG Mounted and Loaded!" yelled Alex in the shooting range. He started to let off his entire mag. He heard the sound but didn't hit his target. "Blyat! Where did my shots go?!" Alex screamed as he examined the targets down the range.

"Looks like the aim is getting a little stale!" Mozzie said to him. "Fuck! You!" Tachanka screamed. Mozzie took a step back to walk away, when he tripped and dropped his bookbag. Tachanka's mags popped out of the bag and some of the bullets spilled onto the floor. "What the fuck?!" He raged!

 **Harry's Office**

"Max… Tell me why you decided to fill Alex's ammo with blanks. That can really mess up his confidence and affect his performance here." Harry said, his face expressing his frustration. "I'm sorry, Sir. I thought it was a harmless prank." Mozzie responded. "Max don't let this happen again or you will be on probation. Now I think you owe Alex an apology." Harry said, as he turned around. Mozzie quickly looked at his clipboard and analyzed it. He then nodded and left the room.

 **Back to the present**

"Oh Yeah! I know the line up. Kali, Seb, Shu, Tori, and that tall chick. Azucena I think. The map is also gonna be a replica from the Operation Velvet shell I believe. Whatever the hell that is." Mozzie said. "Aww shit. That was the Spain coastline. I had to save your ass there remember that Craig." I said while pushing Blackbeard a little. "I had it under control just because he broke my shield doesn't mean I was gonna die." Blackbeard said. "Whatever bro." I said with a chuckle. Everyone started laughing. "Fuck you man." Blackbeard joked. "But this is a hostage situation Seb. Good luck man." Blackbeard said. "I'm ready." I said.

Moments later. Harry entered in with two operators. An above average height Indian female. An above average height African Male. "This is Kali and Wamai. I'll let them introduce themselves." Harry said.

The woman spoke up first. "I am Jaimini Kalimohan Shah or you can call me Kali." She said. "I am Ngũgĩ Muchoki Furaha. You can call me Wamai if you can't pronounce my name." He said. "We are a part of a Private Military Company that I founded called NIGHTHAVEN." She continued.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Eliza whisper to Jordan. I couldn't tell what it was because she covered her mouth. Kali shot her a dirty look. Eliza followed suit with a glare of her own. "Anyways. I can't disclose what our gadgets do, but you will find out pretty soon." She said with a snobbish grin. "I look forward to working with all of you." Wamai said, and he bowed towards us and it caught us by surprise. He has such manners, while his partner is a little bougie.

"You two are also going to join our operators in the simulation today. You may get breakfast if you would like. The simulation will start at 10 today." Harry said.

"Yo new guy! Let's chat witcha!" Mozzie yelled across the room. He grabbed toast and coffee and made his way to our table. We went around the table introducing ourselves, and what we do. I went first. "My name is Sebastien, Seb for short. Codename: Buck, and I use a shotgun underbarrel I named the skeleton key." I said.

"I'm Max, Codename: Mozzie, you can call me Moz or Mozzie if you'd like Mate. I use a pest launcher that takes control of drones." Mozzie said. "I'm Craig, Codename: Blackbeard. I use a ballistic shield on my gun. Nice to meet you man." Craig says. "I'm Chul Kyung, Chul for short. Codename: Vigil. I use a cloaking device to hide from intelligence gadgets." Vigil said.

"I'm Mark. Codename: Mute, and use a signal disrupting device to jam gadgets." He said. "I'm Timur, Tim for short. Codename: Glaz. I use a thermal scope on my sniper." He said. "I'm Masuru, Mas for short. Codename: Echo, and I use a yokai drone to stun enemies." Mas said. "I'm Maxim, Max for short, Codename: Kapkan. I use entry denial explosives on doorways and windows. You can call me Max since I was the first one here." He said with a chuckle and a nudge towards Mozzie, who took it with a grain of salt.

"I'm Shu-" He said as he was cut off. "I'm well aware of who you are Fuze. No need for introductions, man." He said pretty confidently. "I also was given the names of the people we are going up against today, and I saw you were on the list. I got a surprise for you." Wamai said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Fuze said, confused.

"I'm gonna be going up against you today. Today's my first day back to work in a year." I told him. "I guess I gotta give you a fight worthwhile then." Wamai said. I stuck my hand out and he shook my hand back. "I like this guy! I think you're gonna fit in here well." I told my guys.

Shu took the liberty of showing Wamai around before the match. I have a feeling he was probably trying to get info out of him. I went to the shoot house before the simulation to practice my aim. It was the first time I was going to aim at a real person since a year ago. My aim was impeccable.

I chose the CAMRS rifle for this mission since I knew that it was a coastline with long hallways.I put a silencer on my sidearm. I wanted to try something new that Cavi taught me. I headed for the simulation room. It completely changed. It looked like the entire map was actually in front of me. "Oh yeah, you haven't seen anything right. Go to the armory and switch your ammo, and your nades." Shu said. "These simulations are more realistic. We use blanks and our own body. Let me get your knife too." He said. I handed it to him. He put it in his locker and pulled out a retractable blade plastic knife. "This serves as your knife, one knife, one kill." Shu said. "What about my buckshot will I open walls?" I asked.

"They also got rounds for you too. Just like how they changed the explosives in my charges." He said. "Oh okay." I responded. "Also grab one of the earpieces that go in your other ear. It alerts you when you are eliminated. If you get taken out, lie there until the coast is clear and exit the battlefield.

After I grabbed the replacements rounds and the earpiece, I went towards the battle grounds. When I walked towards the spawn, I noticed I was the last one there. "There you are! Nice fit lumberjack." Azucena said. "Thanks Azucena." I responded. "I was with her when she bought it." She said. "She's got good taste, but you're gonna stand out." She said while readying up.

"But don't you fly into windows and shit? You're the one who's gonna stand out." I shot back. "Yeah, we'll see." She said. "Hey Seb, competition comrade?" Shu asked me. "Yeah sure." I said. "Whoever gets the least amount of kills has to buy lunch. And I definitely like Pizza." Shu said.

"Yeah we'll see." I said. The horn blazed throughout the map.

"Hey! I want in on that bet too. I love Chinese, so I hope you got your wallets ready!" She said as she pulled out her Garra Hook.

We raced up the steps from the pool and made our way to the building. Amaru attached her Garra Hook to a window on the second floor, and was instantly riddled with bullets. Her body smacked the floor with force. But the floor itself was soft, so she couldn't have hurt herself bad.

 **4 versus 5**

When we went to shoot, He started to fade back. It was Wamai. "Good Shit New Guy! Now Die!" Tori yelled. She started to unload with her LMG. "I believe this is what Americans call a Kobe!" She screamed as she threw a Trax stinger into the window. Tori made friends with Cavi fast when she joined. She was very outgoing like how Mozzie was with us. Any friend of Cavi is a friend of mine.

Another person came to the window instead of Wamai. It was Doc. He was headshotted by our Big Mac.

 **4 versus 4**

"I always did like croissants. Guess he got baked. Oh yeah, I want in on that bet, Mate!" Tori said. I always did find the Aussies funny. Just like her little partner.

We split up. I went with Kali, and Shu went with Tori. Kali and I entered through the kitchen. "So Buck is it? What is it that you can do?" She asked curiously. "Let me give you a demonstration." I said confidently.

I blasted the wall next to me to find Kaid lying down on the floor, on his drone. I put two rounds into him. He was eliminated.

 **4 versus 3**

"Damn! Nice shot. How did you know he was there?" She asked. "I heard him shuffling on the other side and took a guess." I said. "Let me show you something then." She said, There was a reinforced wall that was electrified. "Watch and learn." She said. She shot something into the wall, and it destroyed the electric claw, and she sniped through the hole. She killed Jack on the other side. "That's one down. Guess I'll be participating too." Kali joked.

 **4 versus 2**

We approached the bomb site that was upstairs in a bedroom. I stepped on 3 Gu mines in a row, and my health was in danger. Bullets started to erupt through the wall. Kali got tagged, while I got down. I took the risk and stood up. With two shots, I took out Lesion and Wamai easily.

 **All defenders eliminated. Attackers Win!**

"Blyat! That's bullshit!" Fuze shrieked. "They died so fucking quickly." He cried. "Looks like you gotta pay for lunch, my guy. Let's meet at the bar in an hour." I said.

 **Later…**

I didn't bother changing my clothes. I liked my lumberjack outfit, I just took off my excess gear. I met up with Max and we took his car to Pat's Bar. We met up with Shu, Tori, Kali, Azucena, Chul, Craig and Wamai.

When I entered the bar, everyone started applauding me. "Thanks guys, I appreciate it." I said with my most gratitude. The guys and I went to the billiards table to play, while the females went to play cards. "So what's on for the weekend, comrades?" Max asked us. "I'm gonna help this sorry sack of shit through his date with Aria tomorrow." Blackbeard said as he wrapped his arm around Chul and gave him a noogie. "Man, fuck you!" Chul said playfully. We all started laughing. I checked my phone. I read the text. "Flawless. Complete Flawless. You have passed your test, Great to have you back Seb!" Harry said. I couldn't wait to tell Cavi later, when she returned. I texted her and told her to come to the bar when she gets back. It was about 4:00.

Suddenly, Kali approached me. "Hey, can I talk to you outside really quickly?" She asked with her hands behind her back. "Uh, yeah sure." I responded nervously. I wonder what she had to talk to me about.

"So I was wondering, are you seeing someone?" She asked as she brought out a pack of cigarettes, and offered me one. I declined the smoke.

"Yeah actually I do." I said coldly. "You know I can change that right." She said with a smirk, after letting out a puff of smoke. She looked at me with a side eye. She was a very pretty woman, but I don't like her attitude. "Yeah you could never. I'm in love with my girlfriend.

I wasn't able to react before I found myself locked in a kiss with her. She forced my head towards hers. By the time I realized what happened, it was too late. I shoved her away as fast as I could. "Mais pourquoi diable me fait ça?!" I barked at her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I shouted.

"Not the reaction I usually get. I guess you're not like the others." Kali said. "Men usually fall to their knees and beg me to be with them."

I was livid. "You got some serious fucking issues, bitch! I told you I have a girl-" I was saying until I looked to my left. There she fucking was. At the wrong fucking moment.

"Wait! Babe, this is a misunderstanding! She kissed me!" I panicked. I wish I never said that. She did what I hated seeing. Crying. "Wait!" I screamed as she got back in the car with her friends. I went to chase them down, and then I fell and got a huge gash on my knee. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I yelled as I winced in pain. I sat there for a minute, reflecting. How the fuck could I make it better.

Kali already retreated back inside. I didn't even bother going after her. I felt like it was fruitless. I told her to meet me here. She just got back from a mission in which she could have died. Just to see her man kissing another woman, who she hasn't even met yet.

The events got me so frustrated, I actually dropped a couple of tears of my own. Max and Shu came outside after hearing me scream. "Seb, you okay?" Shu asked. "Damn, that's a nasty scar. Let's patch you up." Max said. He poured alcohol on it to clean it, and he tied his handkerchief around my knee.

"So what happened?" Max asked. "That new girl tried to make a move on me, and fucking kissed me, and Cavi showed up." I said. "Damn, that's rough. What are you gonna do?" Shu asked. "I don't know, after that it might be over. I want to make it right though…I was gonna propose today man…" I said between small sobs.

The sun was setting. I can't believe that this was happening. "Wait. That's it. Why don't you wipe those damn tears. Apologize. Tell her the truth about what happened and try to propose, what else do you have to lose?" Shu said. "That sounds childish." Max said. "But it may work." He also said, "Then I'll do it." I said after wiping my tears away.

"Hey Max, can you drive me back to the base? I have to pick up the ring and I want to grab my car." I asked. "Yeah, no problem." He said.

We sped away in Max's Challenger, to the base. I raced to my room. Underneath my pillow, I found a little black box and I shoved it into my pocket. I jumped down the stairs with haste. Adrenaline running through my veins. I wanted everything to go according to plan. If it didn't, I don't know what I was gonna do.

I got into my car and sped down the highway. There is only one place I figured she would want to go. We would visit this place at least twice a week while I was rehabilitating. I called her phone but to no avail.

Once I arrived at the destination. I read the sign. "Herefordshire Park." From the corner of my eye, I saw their black tinted Nissan Altima. I approached the car with caution, I knew I was about to get chewed.

When Valk rolled down the window, I was mugged with a barrage of looks. "The fuck is wrong with you?" Megahn said. "That shit is low Seb, even for you." Tina said with a look of disgust. "You cheating on our girl with some fucking slut? Who the fuck is that anyways?" Lera chimed in. "I'm not cheating on her, she was flirting with me and when she kissed me I pushed her back, and I told her I was taken. She's also a new recruit in rainbow." I pleaded. "New recruit and she's already starting shit." Meg said.

"Where is she? I need to apologize to her." I asked. "She doesn't want to see you." Lera said. "Please tell me. I need to really talk to her." I begged. "I don't think you really value her." Meghan said. "I don't? Look." I demanded. I revealed the black box containing the engagement ring. "It's a 4 ct diamond ring, I planned on proposing today. But looks like shit isn't going to plan. The girls all let out a loud, energetic scream. Then they went back to their mean mugs, remembering why they were upset.

Valkyrie got in close, and examined my face. "You must actually mean it, huh? Looks like you've been crying a bit too. I don't know though. It's not convincing enough." Meg said. "How else can you prove it to us?" Tina said.

"I also got this the day you all went on the mission." I responded. I took off my jacket and my shirt to reveal my newest tattoo. I had "Taina" tattooed across my chest. They all gasped when they saw the ink. "I don't know if your sincere or just plain stupid. But she's in the park, sitting on a park bench near the fountain." Meg said. "Thanks, Meghan." I said as I dashed into the park.

When I found her, my heart broke a little. She was crying her eyes out on the bench. I tried to get closer until I stepped on a branch and alerted her.

 **Cav P.O.V**

 **5:15 p.m**

 **Herefordshire**

 **Park**

My fucking world is crashing. How could he?! How could he do this to me? I never felt this low before. My heart was aching, my body was shaking. I felt weak. My stomach was in knots. I felt like a mess. I heard a branch snap near me. With haste, I stood up and drew my knife.

"I could fucking kill you right now! How could you do that to me?! Fuck you!" I yelled. He put his hands up in surrendence. "Look babe listen. The girl is the new recruit. She tried to make a move on me, because she's some type of narcissist who thinks she can have everything go her way. When I told her that I was in a relationship she just kissed me. I'm telling you the truth." He said in a calm voice.

I stepped away. "Leave me the fuck alone Sebastien." I said while wiping my face a little. "You see this shit? I was never a fucking emotional person Sebatien. Look what the fuck you did to me! You made me like this motherfucker!" I said causing my eyes to water again. "Baby I'm sorr-'' He said while choking up a little. He was crying. I've never seen him cry before, and it hit home. I let up a little.

"Hold on, I want to show you something." He said as he took off his shirt. When I saw his surprise, I leaped towards him. "When and why did you get that?" I demanded. "I got it the day that you left. Bandit took me. I'm telling you. I would never try to hurt you. I love you." He said in between choked sobs. "She kissed me. I didn't even initiate it. I pushed her away and everything. I told her that I was in a relationship. Babe please, put the knife down." Seb said. He grabbed my wrist and pried the knife out of my hand. "I believe you." I said as I buried his face in my chest. I don't know what it was, the look in his eye told me he was telling the truth.

I felt like a mess. I had snot running from my nose, tears streaming down my face like a river. When our eyes met again, he noticed. He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped my face. "You're too beautiful to be crying." He said to me. That melted my heart like chocolate in the microwave. "Since you came into my life, I've been more emotional." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Well...I want you to be with me forever." He said as he grabbed my hand and he knelt down on one knee. When he knelt, I noticed he winced, revealing that he was bleeding from his leg. I quickly crouched down beside him. "Babe, are you okay?" I said frightened at the sight of his blood again. "The amount of pain I feel right now can't stop how happy my life has been since you came into it. Taina Pereira, will you marry me?" He asked.

I looked him dead in the eye. "That's not my name." I said very sternly. He looked at me with confusion. "My name is Taina Cote." I said to him. He started tearing up, put the ring on my finger, and hoisted me up in the air. "I love you baby. I would never ever try to hurt you." He said.

"I know baby, I know." I said as I kissed him.

 **5 months later…**

 **Cav P.O.V**

 **12:00 p.m**

 **Hereford**

 **JTF-2 Wing**

It was the day of the wedding, and I was nervous as all hell. But my girls kept me going. I turned around after having my makeup finished by Tina, who was my maid of honor. I looked at all of their beautiful faces. Tina, Lera, Meg, Eliza, Elena, Aria, Tori, Azucena, Morowa, and our new edition to our crew, Siu Mei. I promised Sebastien, I would treat her with care for Masuru's sake. They were draped in beautiful purple dresses. I love them so much.

"Damn! This dress is giving me a wedgie!" Tori yelled out. "Hold on a lil while longer big girl." Meghan said as she patted Gridlock on her shoulder.

When they noticed my stare, they were astonished by me. "Oh Em Gee! You look fabulous!" Meghan said with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Meg." I humbly answered.

"All of you gather around." I said. "Oi. You getting nervous there, mate?" Tori asked. "Nothing like that. Can you all close your eyes for me? Also, hold out your hands." I commanded. "Yeah, sure." They all said.

I pulled out several bags that I stashed away. I placed each bag into one of the girls hands. "Open em up ladies!" I commanded.

They each pulled out a custom black denim jacket. The back of the jacket read "Rainbow Doves" embroidered with large purple stitching, and their name in their favorite color on the front of the jacket. It also had a logo of themselves underneath their name…

 **Prior to the wedding**

"You guys ever realized how divided Rainbow really is? Look, the old men have their own crew." I said as I nodded towards their table. It was Thatcher, Montagne, Maestro, Tachanka, Kaid, Jackal, Capitao, and Warden. "I heard they're calling themselves the "Rainbow Owls" because of their age and wisdom." Tina said. "Oh yeah, there is the "Rainbow Boars." Aria said. That crew was Jager, IQ, Blitz, NOKK, and Goyo.

"That's the pigeons, or eagles or whatever." Morowa said. It was the Rainbow Eagles, consisting of Hibana, Lesion. Lion, Doc, Maverick, Smoke.

"Tigers over there." Elena said with a sigh. That was Pulse, Castle, Nomad, Zofia, Kali. We needed to make our own crew name.

 **Back to the present…**

The girls started to scream in happiness. "I want you all to wear them over your dresses today. The men are going to do the same. Sebby named his crew "Rainbow Wolves". So I thought we should be the doves." I told them. I pulled out a dark purple one that had Captain underneath the logo, and put it on.

"Damn I want that one! But hey, you are the Cap!" Tori said. After they all put them on, they headed out for the wedding. I took one last look at myself in the mirror. "Damn, I can't believe I pulled this look off." I said.

 **At the same time…**

 **Buck P.O.V**

 **12:00 p.m**

 **Hereford**

 **SPETSNAZ Wing**

Man I was fucking nervous. Like the Eminem song, my palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms were heavy, minus the vomit. "You good bro?" Bandit asked me. My best man always had my best interest. "You're gonna get through this bro. Now you need to chill. After this is all done, you'll be married and happy." Bandit assured me.

"Thanks Dom. I needed that." I responded. "Hey guys. Gather around. I wanna show you something." I commanded. "Okay." They all said. I pulled out a bunch of bags and placed them in each of their hands. "Aye! What's this ya got here?" Mozzie asked.

"Look inside of them and you'll find out." I said. They quickly rummaged through the bags to find a custom black leather jacket. "Everyone else had a group, so I decided to make ours official with these jackets. Welcome to the Rainbow Wolves fellas."Since we all don't wear helmets I didn't get a logo to be stitched on to our gear. So I just put our own logo with our gadgets on the back." I said.

As soon as I said that, they all flipped their jackets around. "Fucking A!" Craig said. "These things rock, man!" Mark said. "I'm glad you like them. I want y'all to wear it during the wedding." I said. Mozzie took off his suit jacket and put it on. "Oi! This thing fits perfectly. But hey, where's yours mate?" He asked. I finally revealed my jacket. It was a blue jacket with white streaks. It resembled snowfall. Across the back it read "Captain". "Bro…" He said as he took off his shades. "That one is fucking sweet! I'm proud to call you Cap!" Mozzie said.

We all made our way to the door. It was time for the wedding.

 **Buck P.O.V**

 **1:00 p.m**

 **Hereford**

 **Courtyard**

I would never forget this day. It was the best day of my life, so far. As I stood at the altar, I scanned the courtyard. I saw all of my friends, my family flew out for the occasion, my fellow operators. I also saw Six, who took a vacation to see her former operators get married. Without her, we would have never met, or fell in love for that matter. She sat in the front row along with Harry, who kept a goofy grin on his face throughout the whole wedding.

As the song started to play, my heart started pounding. She appeared in the aisle. Stunning… "You think he's gonna cry, mate?" I heard Mark whisper to Craig. "Shh. Shut it, Mark." Craig said. "He probably will though, look at his face." Craig also said.

As she came down the aisle, she was accompanied by Vicente. I looked at her in that beautiful dress. I was completely dumbfounded. So bad in fact that Dom had to lean over and snap me out of it.

"Seb, fix your face, you don't want the cameras to catch you with your jaw dropped." He said. I instantly perked up and continued to focus on her. "Goddamn it! She is so fine!" I mumbled under my breath. As she reached the altar, something came over me. I had to wipe a tear from my eye. "Don't start the waterworks yet!" She said to me. Everyone cracked up at her joke.

The minister began the ceremony expeditiously. "Dearly beloved, We have come together in the presence of God to witness the marriage of Sebastien Cote and Taina Pereira , and to ask God's blessing on them as we share their joy." He said. As he continued the ceremony, I took a look at the crowd. Everyone looked so proud and some were tearing up just like I was. We were the first marriage in Rainbow.

"So let us pray with Sebastien and Taina as they prepare to exchange their solemn vows." The Minister said. I went first.

"Taina, you alone, obtained the key to my heart. Something that I never thought would be unlocked. I will stand by you, even if it brings me to death. I vow to be your knife, If you will be my sheath." I said while choking up a little. After I finished, she continued with her own vows.

"Sebastien, I have never expected myself to find someone who could change my cold heart into something warm and delicate. I used to separate myself from the opposite gender because I never thought I could find someone who understands me. I vow to be your huntress, if you will be my hunter." She said while wiping her tears.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your huntress, Buck!" The minister said. I kissed her and picked her up. I walked her down the aisle and we walked straight to the mess hall for dinner.

 **Cav P.O.V**

 **2:00 p.m**

 **Hereford**

 **Mess Hall**

"Um.. Hi, Taina...Is it?" Kali said to me when she approached our table. "I wanted to apologize for what I did. I know it was wrong, and I wouldn't be angry if you hated me." She said. I analyzed her. This was the woman who could have ruined my relationship. But in all honesty she didn't know about me. "Tori, grab her a chair." I said. "No problem Cap." She said as she got Kali a seat.

"Water under the bridge." I said. "Let's Talk." I said. As she sat down, Eliza shot her a look, and she returned the favor. "I still don't know about this." Eliza said. "Deal with it." Meg spoke up. "Now tell us about you. You don't stay at the base. So where do you stay?" Meg said.

"I guess I owe you guys that one. I'll also tell you what my gadget is. I stay at a hotel in Herefordshire nearby. My organization isn't completely recognized by the government. But by the end of the year, Me and Wamai plan on moving to the base. My gadget is a lance that penetrates walls and destroys gadgets on both sides. Something similar to Mike's gadget." She said.

"That sounds lit. But anyways forget about that. Are you interested in any of the men here?" Tori blurted out. We all sternly checked her with our staring. "You couldn't wait could you?" Tina said. "Well sorry, but you know I'm bloody nosey." Gridlock responded.

"Yeah I had my eyes on one. I think his name is Cesar." She said. We all looked at Azucena who started coughing on sips of her hennessey. She turned completely red. Red as a cherry.

"What? He's like my son." She said. "More like my nephew." She said after a couple more coughs. Kali was clearly embarrassed because she looked away and buried her face in her hands.

"I think I can hook you guys up." She said while readjusting herself after coughing. "He's never been with a woman before though. He's been in the military for a long time. But he is a sweetheart." Azucena said.

"But wait why him? He looks kinda plain." Tori chimed in. "I find him attractive. He's cute. Plus I like his accent." Kali responded.

"Hmmf! Whatever. He still seems plain." Tori said as she crossed her arms. "And who the hell do you like Tori? Since you're so judgemental." I said.

"I think Wamai is kinda cute. I like black men anyways. I also like gentlemen like Miles. Too bad he's taken though." Tori said.

"I don't know much about Miles, but Wamai is a sweetheart, even though he may not look like one. He's just very passionate about work. You seem like a "fun girl" I think you two could get along." Kali said.

"Wait, why aren't you interested in him?" Tori asked. "I employed him, and taught him, He's like my little brother. I don't think of him like that." Kali said.

Just then, Mozzie approached our table, drunk as all hell, and plopped down on Gridlock. "What are you ladies talking about? I heard you mention our new bud Wamai." Max said while slurring his words. "You drunk Max?" She asked him.

"Off my ass, Big Sis." He responded. He quickly fell asleep while still lying on her. "You need to go rest. Big sis has to go take care of this guys. I'll be back." Tori said. Gridlock slung him over her shoulder and took him to their wing.

Azucena stood up and called Goyo over to our table. He rushed over to our table in an instant. "Si, Tia?" He asked her. "Cesar take a seat and talk with us." She said as she walked behind him and guided him to Gridlock's chair. She proceeded to push him down into the seat. She towered all of us, but him by a huge margin. "You haven't really gotten to know my friends." She said.

"How are you, ladies?" He said with a thick accent. "You know their code names but this is Taina, Eliza, Elena, Lera, Meg, Aria, Siu Mei, Tina, and Morowa." "Nice to officially meet you ladies, I'm Cesar." He responded. "So well mannered." Elena said as she took a sip of her drink and crossed her legs. All of us started to giggle.

"Hey Cesar, our girl Jai thinks you're cute. I think you should talk to her." Azucena hinted. Kali flushed with red. "Take her to get a drink, amor." Elena said as she locked their hands together, and they went to the bar to get a drink.

I was smiling from ear to ear the whole time. Just then my eyes were covered by some familiar hands. "Meu Amor?" I said.

"Guessed right!" He said as he uncovered his hands. "I'm gonna steal her for a minute, if that's okay with you ladies?" He asked. "Take her stud!" Eliza said.

He then swept me off my feet again. That action induced the whole entire room to start clapping. This felt familiar. Just like the mission where he saved me the first time. As we exited the mess hall. He placed me down and I wrapped my arms around him.

"What happened, my love?" I asked. "Nothing. I just wanted to be with you." He said as he locked lips with me again. Not the first time nor the last. "I love you." We said at the same time…

 **Thank you all for reading my first story! It's been a long time coming, but it's finally finished! I'm going to be working on another fan fiction soon! So please stay tuned.**


End file.
